


Knot Sure

by reylocmv



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben always asks consent but mild dubious consent, College Student Rey (Star Wars), F/M, For lack of a better tag Body Fluid kink, HEA, It might get wet, Knotting, Low on drama, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not a Virgin but a Knot Virgin, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Oral Sex, Professor Ben Solo, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Size Kink, Trust Issues, Vaginal Sex, lots of smut, this is my porn practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylocmv/pseuds/reylocmv
Summary: Omega Rey is excited to be finishing up her degree but after a night out with friends ends in the most embarrassing one night stand Rey could have imagined, she's horrified to discover the Alpha in question is her Professor.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 167
Kudos: 1008





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ABO and my first attempt at writing smut/porn/sexy times.  
> Hey - I'm trying right?

Chapter 1

“Come on, this is going to be amazing!” Rose called over her shoulder to Rey, leading the way into the crowded bar. They were meeting two girls in Rose’s program here for one last big night out before they were back in class on Monday.

While Rey wasn’t as close to Kay or Jannah as Rose was, they four of them had been out together a few times and Rey really liked them. She’d never made friends easily, but Rose made it possible for Rey to trust people in a way she wouldn’t have when she was younger. Rose was one of the nicest people Rey had ever met and was one of the few people Rey felt like she could trust enough to let into her life. It was Rose who helped create the little bit of social life that made Rey feel like she hadn’t completely failed at building something for herself at Chandrilla University.

Part of building something for herself meant going out of her comfort zone. That meant going out with friends in a new town, in a new bar about an hour from the university, near Kay’s parent’s house.

When they drove into Hosnia, Rey had been amazed at the size of the houses here. Rose had pointed out to her that Kay’s family had money. That was something neither of their families had ever had. When they had first met and discovered that they were both orphans the two of them had instantly bonded over it. Their stories weren’t quite the same, but that feeling of missing a family you didn’t remember was familiar to both of them. Rose and her sister Paige had lost their parents when they were children but had been raised by their aunt whereas Rey had bounced around from foster home to foster home until she’d finally been old enough to strike out on her own.

She’d worked hard at school, knowing that was her only chance at building something for herself. Fortunately, she’d won a scholarship to Chandrilla University and had been excited to make a go of it somewhere where she could try and have a fresh start without being known as the poor orphan kid. She’d been nervous the first day, during the meet and greet. While Chandrilla was one of the most omega friendly campus in the country, omegas were still rare, and as far as Rey could scent, she was one of only a handful present.

There had been slightly more alphas at the meet and greet but when she thought about it, it made sense to Rey. Omegas tended to avoid large social groups, especially when there were alphas present. You never knew when one of them would take a liking to your scent and make an issue out of your designation. So, while there were about equal numbers of alphas and omegas in the general population, alphas tended to take up more space and were always more visable. It was the gift of being an alpha, Rey thought, that you could still be considered the most important designation even when Betas were 60 percent of the population.

Rey had her own apartment even though by rights she should have been in the dorms. It would have been fun to be with Rose and she thought it would have made it easier to pretend she was just like everyone else, but as an Omega she wasn’t permitted to stay in the cramped dorm rooms where her scent would be too strong and she couldn’t have the privacy needed when she had a heat. The university’s solution was to provide Omega’s with an apartment close to the school instead. They also used the apartment buildings as cheap housing for staff as well, as Rey had discovered the first time she had a run in with her Intro to English Literature Professor in the Laundry room.

She shook her head. She thought getting ready to finish her last year at Chandrilla must be making her nostalgic. She was going to miss her friends when they graduated.

Rey decided to focus on their night out, as she spotted Kay and Jannah at a small table near the front. The two girls had already ordered a pitcher and were half way through. Their bright eyes told Rey they’d been having a good time while they waited for her and Rose.

“It’s crazy in here,” Rey said sliding into her seat, adjusting the three neat buns she’d done her hair up in, brushing a stray wisp of hair from her cheek.

“Yep. It’s wild. Lots of hot guys though.” Said Jannah with a giggle.

As Jannah never giggled Rey had to smile at her high spirits. She’d definitely had a few drinks.

“As I was just saying,” Kay interrupted with a gesture towards Jannah, indicating the conversation they’d been having before the other two girls had arrived, “school starts on Monday and that means there won’t be enough time for any more of this, so…”

“Oh Lord!” Jannah interrupted, clearly already knowing where Kay was going with this,

“This is my last chance to get some before the school term madness starts again.”

“Kay,” Rose groaned.

Rose had been in a friends-with-benefits situation with a guy named Finn all summer, so she didn’t have the same pent up feelings the other girls seemed to have.

“I’m just saying, when I look around this room, I have a good feeling about tonight.” Kay told her, laughing.

Rey tried not to show it, but she was always a little uncomfortable when they talked about sex. It was so different for her. Her friends were all Betas so sex was sex. For her it was so much more. Being so sensitive to smell meant that even a nice, good looking guy was a no go if his smell didn’t work for her. She’d managed to find one Beta she’d dated in her first year who didn’t repulse her. They had dated for a couple of months and it had been alright. They’d had sex and Rey had been glad to get that experience over with, but while she wasn’t a virgin she was by for the least experienced of her group.

She let the girls jokingly argue amongst themselves about finding a fling to celebrate the end of summer, smiling along with the conversation, when Kay suddenly turned to Rey with a glint in her eye. While she was a Beta, Kay was currently studying Chemistry and had taken a few extra biology classes, making her the next closest expert to Alpha/Omega dynamics to Rey. When she drank, she tended to become even more confident that she knew more about Rey’s own biology then she did.

“Rey,” the blonde girl said with a smile, “You need to find yourself an Alpha to celebrate the end of summer.”

Rey looked at her blankly,

“Why would I want that?”

“Come on,” Kay said, “I know Snap was your only time and he was a Beta. If I need a dick after a summer drought, you need a knot.”

“I do not need a knot.” She told her friend, tripping over the words and feeling the blush that was spreading over her cheeks.

“You do. For experience. You had to take a biology class for your degree, right? Think of it the same way. If you understand it better, you’ll do better in your classes.”

“That seems like a bit of a stretch.” she told her.

“That’s what she said,” Kay replied with a laugh and Rey rolled her eyes at how drunk Kay must be to actually say that. Rey watched her expression turn serious.

“Come on Rey, I can’t smell them but looking around, this place definitely has a few alphas.”

Rey glanced around. Kay was right about the alphas, she could smell the underlying scent in the air that screamed _alpha_ , and just by looking, she could see there was a group of guys over near the bar that had to be alphas. She took a deep drink from her glass. If she was honest, she was curious what all the fuss was about.

She’d spent three years studying Omegas in history and every description of sex between Alphas and Omegas was intriguing. She understood knotting in a technical way and she understood how her body craved it during her heats, but there was something intimidating about trusting someone enough to let them lock themselves inside your body and come inside you for half an hour. It made her heart race, and not in a good way.

“Those guys are definitely Alphas,” Kay said, discretely gesturing to a table of guys across the bar, “and they’re hot. Let’s go try our luck.”

“It’s not that easy.” She told her friends. “No matter how attractive I find someone, if they don’t smell right, I can’t do it.”

“Well let’s go do a sniff test then,” Kay said, standing up. “Even if you don’t find one you want, I’m definitely interested.”

Rey stood up to follow, torn between a reluctance to put herself out there and curiosity. In the end curiosity won out.

“Good Luck!” Rose and Jannah called after them, laughing.

Rey followed Kay through the crowd but hung back slightly when Kay bounded up to the table. Yep, from here she could clearly smell them. Of the three guys at the table two were Alphas.

They were regarding Kay with mild interest as she walked up to the table and joined them. She watched as both Alphas predictably slide their attention from Kay to her, both sets of nostrils flaring as they took in her scent. The one was an immediate no. His scent wasn’t bad per se. No Alpha smelled truly terrible, but her instincts knew that he was not compatible. The other one was slightly better. It wasn’t amazing but it was definitely pleasant and Rey had to admit that she could definitely enjoy it enough for what she was supposed to be looking for.

She smiled a tiny smile in the pleasant scented Alpha’s direction and he immediately smiled back. Realizing she didn’t want to be rude she gave the other alpha a quick nod hello. He was scowling at her and she had a feeling he’d realized that she’d made her preference known. Her attention was drawn back to the beta who was giving introductions.

“I’m Beau, this is Klaud,” he gestured towards the one alpha, “and this is Paul.” He motioned towards the better smelling alpha. She waved a hello at all the men.

Beau looked back at Kay, “Do you want to dance?” he asked her, gesturing to the dance floor.

“Absolutely!” She replied with a wiggle of her eyebrows at Rey although Rey had no idea what she was trying to communicate to her.

Rey watched them make their way away from the table towards the dance floor.

“Would you like to join us?” Paul asked her.

Rey hesitated. She knew this was her chance, but at the same time the idea of sitting between the two alphas was horribly unappealing. It would be uncomfortable. If it had just been Paul she might have been able to muster the courage but with Klaud there too, her nerves got the better of her.

“I’m just going to run to the restroom.” She told the men. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

That was vague enough, she reflected to herself as she wove through the crowd to the back of the bar to the hallway where the restrooms were. She slowed as she reached the hall, a scent tickling the back of her nose.

 _Alpha_.

It was much quieter back here, but there were still people at all the tables so she didn’t know where that smell was coming from. She popped into the restroom, pausing in the mirror to fix her hair. Rose was always telling her she should try wearing her hair down, but Rey thought the three buns looked cute. She touched up her lip gloss and smiled to herself. She could do this.

Exiting the hallway, Rey again hesitated. _That smell_. It was like standing in the forest in winter, sipping hot chocolate. Crisp and fresh yet warm and intoxicating. She stopped to look around, curious as to the source of such deliciousness.

She glanced around again and her eyes met a pair of warm brown ones. He was watching her closely and Rey was suddenly sure he was the source of the smell she was looking for.

His face was interesting, sharp plains and angles with thick full lips. His hair was thick, dark and wavy, kissing the collar of his black Henley. It was easy to find the courage to approach him with his scent teasing her nose and almost drawing her towards him without thought.

He was sitting alone on a stool in the corner, looking for all the world like he didn’t want to be there and Rey wondered what he was even doing at the bar if he found it so miserable.

“Hi,” she said almost shyly when she neared him.

He nodded in greeting, but Rey could see the way he was holding his jaw tense. She watched as he took a deep breath through his nose, eyes widening as he took in her scent up close.

“Wow.” He said, with a light shake of his head.

“Yeah,” she laughed a little, knowing exactly what he meant.

“I’m Rey.” She told him.

“Ben.”

Rey instinctively took a step closer to him, daring in a way she never was, putting herself almost between his legs. Ben was still sitting on the stool and their faces were almost perfectly lined up.

“May I?” he asked her.

Rey had absolutely no idea what he was asking permission to do, but she was absolutely intoxicated by his smell. She hadn’t even finished her first drink but standing near Ben she felt drunk. She would happily give him permission to do anything so long as she could keep smelling him. He waited for her to nod in consent before he moved towards her.

Ben leaned his head next to hers and pressed his lips against her neck gland. She tensed when she felt his lips against her skin, but when he moaned with pleasure the sound caused Rey’s eyes to roll back in her head as she felt slick begin pooling in her underwear. He let out a growl as he picked up the scent of her arousal.

“Fuck.” He told her. “You smell so good.”

“You do too.” She whispered breathlessly. She pressed her neck against his mouth while he resumed sucking on her gland. She felt an urge to grind herself against his body. She leaned into his chest, her breasts begging for friction. She felt her mouth water as she imagined taking his cock…

She was startled from the fantasies her brain had been concocting by a group of girls heading to the restrooms giggling. She started to pull away from Ben needing space, but his arms circled her with a low growl.

“Do you want to get out of here?” she heard herself ask, surprising herself with her boldness.

He nodded.

“Absolutely.”

 _Don’t think about it. I can do this. I can. I’m strong and confident and I am getting knotted tonight._ She chanted to herself.

“I just need to text my friends,” she told him pulling out her phone. “Are you here with anyone?”

“No.” he said as he started pulling her towards the back door that lead directly to the parking lot.

Rey followed with a mixture of nerves and excitement.

<Rey> I’m leaving. I met an Alpha who smells amazing. I’ll text when I get home. Wish me luck?”

<Rose> OMG! Good luck getting knotted I guess? BE SAFE &TEXT ME SO I KNOW YOU GET HOME!

<Rey> I will. Luv u

<Rose> heart

Rey could feel her heart racing in her chest as Ben opened the passenger side of his car for her. As she buckled herself into the seat she was pretty sure in was racing in a good way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey goes to Ben's house for a one night stand to try and get knotted.  
> It does not go the way she (or Ben) thinks it will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is 100% consensual BUT Rey is giving in to peer pressure in going to Ben's to get knotted. That means that it could be triggering if you have ever felt pressured to do something you weren't comfortable doing, even if the pressure was only coming from you yourself.
> 
> Also this is my practice smut fic so please remember I'm still learning how to write the sexy sex.

Ben took Rey’s hand and led her to a sleek black sports car. He walked to the passenger side and held the door open for her.

The part of Rey’s brain not controlled by designation and still able to think clearly, even when surrounded by Ben’s incredible alpha scent, was reminding her that she didn’t really know this man and that, regardless of what Kay or her the other girls thought, she didn’t have to leave here with him. She could start her last semester at University still having never been knotted.

There was a strange sort of collective peer pressure put on omegas in society, Rey had often thought. The world liked to see them as the weakest designation, never society’s leaders. Always in the shadows of their alphas. But that wasn’t true.

Betas could exist as individuals, but the truth was, alphas and omegas needed each other to really thrive. They were born as one half of a whole and were never really at their best until they had found their other half.

Unfortunately, as society still favored alphas above all other designations, this thinking led to the general belief that omegas needed to be open and available to any alphas they met. The idea being that sooner they were mated, the sooner they were contributing to society and fulfilling their destiny by strengthening their alpha. That meant taking a knot and taking it often until you found an alpha who wanted to keep you.

This whole system of belief bothered Rey and was what had drawn her to the study of omega history. She was an omega, so of course she wanted family and the safety and security those things offered, but at the same time, she didn’t find it easy to share herself with others. She regularly struggled with the conflict between her own desire to wait and be knotted on her own terms with someone she actually knew and saw a future with, and the expectation that she give herself freely and see what comes of it afterwards.

She knew her friends wouldn’t think less of her if she went back into the bar and ended her night at home with them, but the stupid omega part of her that needed to please those who were her family (and they were the closest thing she had to a family) wanted to make them proud and, as weird as it was; going home with this man was a way to make them proud.

So, Rey shut out the nervous voice in her head, sat down in the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt. She took a deep breath and let the concentrated scent of Ben’s pheromones fill her senses and boost her confidence. She could acknowledge that at least, that he was the first alpha she’d ever smelled who made her body react in a way that made her think taking an alpha’s knot might not be all terrible.

“I don’t know how I’m going to drive with you smelling so fucking good,” he told her as he pulled out of the parking lot.

That brought up a question she probably should have asked already had she been able to think clearly at any point since she’d met him.

“Where are we going?”

Ben hesitated.

“Sorry, I should have said something. I’m having trouble thinking straight.” He said, shaking his head as if to clear it.

“Are you from around here? I was going to take you back to my place, but it’s in Chandrilla, so it’s actually a bit of a drive. We could go to your place or find a hotel near here if you want?”

“Oh,” Rey said surprised.

“I’m actually in Chandrilla too. We’re just here because my friend’s parents live here and she wanted to try something different.”

“My parents live here too. I had dinner with them tonight and needed a break before I drove home. That’s why I was even at the bar tonight.”

“Well then back to Chandrilla it is,” Rey told him.

They started the drive with small talk. Ben told her he’d only just moved to Chandrilla for a new job. He was making a fresh start and still getting settled. She got the impression that there was more to the story, but she didn’t want to be nosy. She wasn’t sure herself how much she wanted to share about her own life with Ben so she kept any answers she gave to his questions intentionally vague until her took the hint and stopped asking.

They fell into silence listening to the radio. Rey was finding the drive to Ben’s difficult. All she wanted to do was climb over onto his lap. Her underwear was soaked and uncomfortable and her pheromones had to be telling Ben just how badly she wanted him. Based on how he was gripping the steering wheel like his life depended on it, Rey was pretty sure he knew exactly how she felt.

It had taken her and Rose an hour to get to the bar near Kay’s parents in Hosnia, but it took Ben surprisingly less time to drive them back to Chandrilla. Rey knew he had to have broken the speed limit and she was pretty sure he’d done so by a large margin. She couldn’t complain. 40 minutes in his car, smelling his scent and her scent mixing in the small space had her brain spinning.

When they finally reached Ben’s apartment Rey looked around in surprise. Confused for a moment, she looked across the familiar street to where her own apartment building stood.

She felt a weird shock go through her at the discovery that apparently Ben lived across the street from her. Fortunately for her, Ben was so caught up in the hormone cocktail brewing in the car to notice her slight unease.

He parked the car on the street and hopped around to the passenger side to open the door and help her out. When he had her standing and the door shut behind her he suddenly pressed her against the car, leaning his body into hers and kissing her soundly, stealing both Rey’s breath and scattering her nervous thoughts.

 _He really just smells so good_. She thought to herself, enjoying the feeling of his tongue caressing the inside of her mouth. She didn’t know how long they stood there, lost in each other.

Eventually, Ben broke away from her mouth to lick at her jaw. He seemed as lost in their connection as Rey was. He nipped lightly at her ear lobe then proceeded to kiss a gentle path down her neck, stopping when he reached her neck gland. He licked at it softly and moaned then began to suck gently on the sensitive spot.

“You taste so fucking good.” He murmured into her neck, sending chills through Rey’s body. She felt almost as wet as when she was in heat. She would normally have been embarrassed at how strongly her body was reacting to just kissing him, but she was too turned on to really care and besides, based on Ben’s currently heightened scent, she knew it was the same for him.

The sound of a car door slamming down the street, followed by voices and laughter shook Rey out of her needy haze. She realized how close they were getting to some committing sort of act of public indecency if they stayed out here on the street. The further realization that one of her neighbors could be the one to catch them added to her anxiety to take this somewhere private.

“We need to go inside, someone’s going to see us.” She whispered, gasping as Ben sucked harder on her gland.

Ben pulled away from her neck and looked around with a dazed expression. He seemed to agree with her that continuing this encounter street side was not a good idea. Pulling away from her with a rumble, he grabbed her hand and led her into his building. She was relieved when they avoided the elevator and Ben made for the stairwell, explaining that it was faster, as he was only on the second floor. Rey knew that if his elevator was as slow the one in her building, there was no way they would have made it through the trip up and into his apartment. Ben pulled her along up the stairs, seemingly desperate to get there as fast as possible. Rey laughed at how determined he was as he drew her along behind.

He fumbled a little with his key before finally getting the door open.

“The lock’s a little sticky sometimes.” He told her as they stepped into his apartment.

“Mine is too-.” She started to say but was cut off when she suddenly found herself pressed up against the door, caged in by his arms and body. Standing in his apartment she realized for the first time how big he actually was. Rey wasn’t short, and while she was lean, she wasn’t tiny but, he made her feel that way. She liked how big and muscular Ben’s arms were. Everything about him was just…big. She liked it.

She leaned up on her toes to kiss him again, wanting to recreate those feelings she’d been enjoying when they were outside, against his car.

Ben seemed to be in agreement with her plans, but after a few minutes, he broke their kiss and began kissing down her neck again. He paused to press his lips against her gland, mouthing it and making her go knees weak.

Before she could process what exactly he was up too, Ben suddenly dropped to his knees in front of her. He began kissing a trail down her stomach, lifting the hem of her shirt to kiss at her belly button. His tongue against the sensitive skin of her stomach made her toes curl. He continued kissing her lower and his fingers started playing with the button on her jeans.

He glanced up through thick lashes and asked, “Is this ok?”

Hesitating only a moment, she answered with a whispered, “Yes.”

She had to admit she was turned on by his asking. She’d never been with an alpha, obviously, but she’s assumed he’d just take what he wanted, assuming that her coming up to his apartment meant that whatever he wanted she would want it too. There was something reassuring about feeling that he respected her say in what they did.

Ben slipped the button out of the denim and unzipped her jeans, peppering gentle kisses along her skin as he did so. He then hooked his large hands over both her jeans and her underwear and pulled them down in one smooth motion.

With Ben’s help, she toed off her shoes and shimmied out of her pants, kicking them to the side. It felt strange to still have her top on but to be fully bare from the waist down.

She looked down where Ben was kneeling in front of her. He was gazing at her crotch with such reverence, it made her feel self-conscious. She didn’t think she deserved that level of adoration.

She held her breath as she watched him lean in to nuzzle at her core. He kissed her softly over her folds and she couldn’t hold in the moan that escaped her. His huffed gently and the puff of air over her sensitive clit caused her to moan again, louder. She felt more wetness gathering in anticipation for what she knew was coming.

Whatever spell Ben had been under broke and he suddenly dove in with fervor. He licked along her whole core, from her entrance to her clit, lapping at the wetness that was leaking at an increasing pace as she became more and more aroused by his hard-working tongue. Omegas only produced slick during heat, but they still tended to produce ridiculously large amounts of fluid whenever they became aroused.

Rey lost herself in how good it all felt. She was incapable of coherent speech, and found that she could only manage the most basic words of encouragement like “yes,” and “more,” and “right there.”

She felt herself getting closer and closer to her peak and it was a relief when she felt Ben’s finger finally slide inside her, caressing and pumping in perfect complement to his tongue’s movements against her clit.

She moaned in protest when he pulled his finger out but her disappointment was short lived when he was almost immediately back with two fingers, crooking them to reach the perfect spot she could never quite reach on her own.

The feeling of fullness from Ben’s two thick fingers was exactly what she needed to finally reach where she’d been trying to get to and she came with a cry, riding Ben’s face.

Rey was dizzy with how good it all felt. When she’d tried oral with her beta boyfriend, she’d felt self-conscious and aware of how different her body was to a beta woman’s. He’d tried to hide it, but she knew he’s been a little put off with the amount of fluid her body produced when she orgasmed. Watching Ben on his knees in front of her, his response was very different. He was licking her thighs and sucking at her entrance as if her body couldn’t produce enough fluid for him, like he wanted to drink it all up.

 _Maybe this is why everyone keeps telling me it’s different with Alphas,_ she wondered hazily. Her mind having a moment of post orgasm clarity while Ben continued to lick her cunt clean.

She didn’t have long to ponder anything though, as Ben finished his ministrations and stood, cupping her face gently. 

“That was the single fucking greatest moment of my life so far,” he told her with surprising sincerity before beginning to suck on her lower lip.

Rey sighed against his lips and opened for him, letting him slip his tongue back into her mouth. She could taste herself on him. The taste coating her own tongue, it was so heavy on Ben’s own.

As they sunk back into a series of long, drugging kisses, she slowly became aware of his erection pressing into her abdomen. It felt huge pressed against her and it reminded her why she was here.

 _I’m going to do it._ She told herself. _I’m going to get knotted tonight._

She felt the tiniest flutter of panic at the thought, but stamped it down. She didn’t want to let herself get nervous about being knotted. Realistically, she knew she had nothing to worry about and she wanted to just get it over with. Ben seemed nice and he smelled really good. So what if she didn’t know him at all? At least her body liked him, right?

 _My body is made to do this_ she reminded herself as Ben continued to grind against her.

She could tell that he was losing himself in sensation and while, based on his scent, she knew he hadn’t gone into a rut, he was definitely lost in the moment.

She felt his hands slide between them as he began unbuckling his belt. Rey tried to stay in the moment, but she knew a small anxious part of her had stepped back and was watching things unfold nervously.

She tried to lose herself in his lips again, wanting that part to turn back off so she could enjoy herself.

She glanced between them as he shucked his own pants off and _Holy Fuck_. She’d already thought that he was built like a refrigerator but looking at it, she wasn’t sure his dick would even fit in her. The nervous part of her wondered how on earth his knot would fit in her if she didn’t even trust his cock to.

 _Stop it_. She told herself. _Being disappointed that he has a huge dick is_ not _normal._

 _Be normal. You’re an omega. You’ll like it_.

Rey was torn. The nervous voice was getting louder but she really didn’t want to stop. She liked what was happening. She knew that if she told Ben to stop, he would, even this far along. He had been good about asking her permission all night and she was positive he’d stop if she gave him any indication at all she didn’t want to continue. 

“We should probably move somewhere more comfortable,” Ben said sheepishly, seeming to suddenly realize that they were both naked from the waist down yet still pressed up against his door.

“Yeah,” Rey agreed.

Ben leaned in to kiss her again then scooped her up, his strong arms supporting her easily. She hooked her legs around his waist as he carried her to his couch. It was a huge, stuffed leather monstrosity that Rey was pretty sure was probably more comfortable than her actual bed. Sitting down with her on his lap, he looked at her with a gentle smile.

Rey rested her knees on either side of his, straddling him with her core brushed up against his. As she leaned back a little to make space between them, Ben followed her movement, leaning forward to kissed her. She watched as he began to gently massage his hand up and down his cock.

Rey reached down and joined her hand with his, enjoying the feeling of touching him. He felt warm and solid and she felt herself becoming wet again. Ben groaned with pleasure when her hand wrapped around his dick and the spike in his scent told her how much he was enjoying her touch.

 _It’s now or never_ , She told herself.

With a deep breath, Rey gently eased herself onto Ben’s cock. It took her a few moments to work her way down and Ben moaned with pleasure as she slowly sunk down to take him fully inside her body.

“You’re so tight.” He gasped, gazing into her face. He must have seen something in her eyes to make him pause.

“Are you ok? Do you need to stop?” he asked.

Rey didn’t want to stop. This, the way she felt with him inside her, filling her just past the point of comfortable, this felt amazing. This was only wonderful.

“No,” she told him. “I just need a moment. You’re really big.”

He smiled at that. His alpha pride clearly enjoying her breathy words.

“You lead.” He said simply, holding himself still and letting her set their pace.

Rey began slowly sliding herself up and down his cock. As her body began to relax, she fell into a easy rhythm.

“You feel so amazing, so tight,” Ben grunted, unable to resist pumping up into her, matching her movements.

Rey rode herself up and down, riding Ben and chasing her pleasure. At some point Ben pulled her shirt off, sending it and her bra flying. He began teasing her nipples, then sucking on her breasts, rolling the stiff peaks with his tongue. Rey decided she couldn’t remember anything ever feeling as good as this moment. She was lost in the steady climb towards her orgasm, when Ben pulled her back down to earth with a question she’d let herself forget was coming.

“Rey?” He asked, his voice raspy with pleasure. “Can I knot you?”

She lost her rhythm listening to the two warring voices in her head. But she really did want to get her first knotting over and done with and she was tired of hearing everyone else talk about it without having the first-hand experience she should as an actual Omega. She wanted that nervous voice in her head to shut up for once.

_Ok. This is it then. It’s going to happen. You’re going to do this._

Ben looked at her gratefully and sighed in anticipation when she nodded in affirmation to his question, leaning in to kiss her deeply.

He pulled away from her mouth with another happy sigh, reaching between them, his hand beginning to massage her clit in slow circles that caused her muscles to tighten around him.

“I want you to come so I can knot you properly,” he grunted, continuing to focus on his set task.

Rey found herself wishing he would stop talking about actually knotting her. It wasn’t helping her nerves when he insisted on repeatedly mentioning it. She had been enjoying herself, but felt her uncertainty returning as she was reminded of what was to come when she came.

She felt her body start beginning to tremble and fall apart, pleasure starting to course through her as her internal muscles began to flutter.

 _I’m not ready for this._ She realized.

Without thinking about what she was doing, Rey leapt off of Ben with an awkward grunt, feeling the slight tug where his knot had begun to expand as she pulled free of his body before it had fully locked itself into her own. She stumbled and tripped over the coffee table, hitting her side uncomfortably on the corner.

Ben let out a surprised sound at her sudden movement at the same time his knot finished expanding and his body, clearly not understanding that Rey was no longer a part of things, began pumping out the spend that was meant for her. Long ropes of cum sprayed out of Ben’s cock. Pumping out of him rhythmically, covering his stomach and leaking down onto the couch.

Rey watched for a moment torn between horror and fascination. There was _so much_ of it.

“Rey! What happened? Are you alright?”

Ben looked unsure what to do, hands reaching in her direction and hovering helplessly. He clearly wanted to bend down and help her, but in his current state he’d probably spray cum all over her if he tried.

Rey stared up at him in a daze. His wet and swollen cock was bobbing in the air, gushing like a fountain. She couldn’t believe she’d acted this way. She felt so stupid and embarrassed and to make things worse, she could have hurt herself, or Ben. Everyone knew it was dangerous to try and disengage during knotting. That was one of the first things they taught in alpha/omega sex ed way back in middle school.

She blushed, seeing that Ben was staring at her, still waiting for an explanation for what had just happened.

Awkwardly getting to her feet, Rey blurted out the first thing that popped into her head.

“I left my stove on. I need to go home now.”

Ben looked at her in utter confusion. He shook his head, as if to clear it. Probably still trying to understand what was going on.

“I’m sorry, what?” he asked, looking at her like he must have misunderstood what she’d said.

Rey didn’t know what to say. She knew her scent had to be spiking with the panic that had taken hold of her and hoped he’d believe that it was caused by her stove. 

She forced herself to look at Ben as she repeated herself.

“I’m sorry but I need to go. I left my stove on.”

Ben was staring at her with a stunned expression and she frankly couldn’t blame him for being confused. He seemed to make some sort of decision. Standing carefully, he grabbed his shirt to collect his leaking fluids from spilling everywhere and took a cautious half step towards her. Stopping when she threw a hand up to stop him.

“It was, umm… nice to meet you. This was, umm… fun, but I really need to go and ugh… turn my stove off, I guess, so umm… bye.”

She knew she was rambling as she threw her shirt over her head, heading towards the door. She pulled her pants on in one quick movement and paused for a moment to glace back at Ben.

He was watching her, looking unsure what to do. Rey gave him an awkward little wave as she opened the door and ran from his apartment.

She had just reached the stairwell when she heard a door open and Ben call out after her.

“Wait! Rey! Please come back!”

Rey’s heart jumped at the sound of Ben’s voice but she didn’t stop running.

She felt disappointment, tears beginning to run down her cheeks, as she ran down the stairs and out the front entrance, but she didn’t slow down.

She felt embarrassed as she ran quickly across the street, hoping he wasn’t following, not wanting him to see that she lived so close to him.

She felt alone and a little lost, as she ran into her own building and up the 5 flights of stairs to her own apartment, not wanting to wait for the elevator.

Mostly she felt like she’d lost her chance at something that maybe, just maybe, would have been something good.

….


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has been reading so far and left me kudos and comments. It means so much to me! This chapter is a quiet one. I wanted to give Rey a chance to think about what happened and why. Things are going to start getting crazy in the next chapter so she needed a minute to recover (plus the whole chapter was way too long if I didn't break it up.

Rey dashed inside her apartment, catching herself before she slammed her apartment door behind her, leaning against it to catch her breath. She didn’t want to wake her neighbours and risk drawing their attention. All she wanted right now was to disappear. What had just happened? What had she done? When her heart had finally resumed a somewhat calm, steady beat, she forced herself to move deeper into her apartment and away from the door. She walked unsteadily to her small bedroom, still moving on instinct more than thought.

She tiptoed over to the bedroom window, aware she didn’t _need_ to be quiet, but still needing to move silently, as if _he_ might somehow hear her. She was torn between feelings of foolishness and need. Rey approached the window cautiously. The angle wasn’t great, she discovered and she was almost too far down the street to see anything, but she could just make out the entrance to Ben’s building. She thought she might be able to see his car if she pressed herself against the window, but she didn’t want to take that kind of risk, afraid that somehow, he might see her at her window.

Activity at the front of Ben’s building drew Rey’s attention. Her heartrate picked back up again as she peeked through the edge of her blinds to see Ben walking quickly out of the building. She wanted to run and hide; irrationally afraid he would somehow look up and see her watching. She both dreaded and thrilled at the thought of him giving chase and hunting her down. She doubted she could look away if she tried.

Rey blushed, thinking of the state she had left him in, realizing his body must have finally settled down enough for him to try and follow her. He must be looking to see if she’d really left. She suspected he probably wanted to make sure she was alright. She didn’t know him, not really, but she’d sensed that he was the type to worry that she’d gotten home ok, even after everything that had happened.

Holding her body still, she watched him, hardly daring to breathe. He stood, seemingly frozen in place and Rey had the feeling he was sniffing the air. She assumed he was trying to catch her scent. Rey watched as he stood there for a few minutes, then as he walked slowly up, then back down the street, trying to find a clue about where she had gone.

She was relieved ( _not_ disappointed, she insisted to herself) when he missed any trail that would have led him to her building across the street. He must assume she’d ordered a ride and already been picked up. He had no way to suspect she was only across the street. She watched him until he finally gave up and went back inside his own building.

Rey let the blinds fall back into place, but stayed standing in place, taking slow deep breaths. She had almost come down from her panic attack and as she did, rational thoughts were beginning to return, giving her a more reasonable picture of her current situation.

She realized that she shouldn’t have run away.

_Why had she lied about her stove?_ She wondered, cringing.

Ben was probably worried about her, and she felt bad about that. Rey hated the part of her that would overreact, the part of her that caused her to panic and lie to Ben. She couldn’t imagine what he must be thinking, but she doubted any of it was good.

She should have behaved like an adult and simply told him to stop, that she’d changed her mind. But she’d overreacted and ruined everything.

She just needed to accept that she was never going to be a normal omega. Yes, she felt the standard omega desire to have a family and companionship, but it was becoming clear to Rey that she was never going to be able to let an alpha knot her. Therefore, she was never going to be able to truly bond with an alpha and find her other half, her mate. Ben had seemed so perfect, he had smelled like he was made for her, yet when the moment came, she’d ran away.

Why did it have to be such a thing? She wondered. Why couldn’t she have been a beta? She didn’t want this pressure and wished for the thousandth time she hadn’t been born an omega.

She wanted to just forget this night ever happened. Rey reflected optimistically that, as she’d never seen Ben before, maybe she could manage to avoid him until the end of the school year. Then she’d be gone and she could completely forget all about this horrible night.

Thinking about everything that had just happened, Rey was overcome with exhaustion. She just wanted to curl up in ball in her bed, but she forced herself to leave the safety of her bedroom and get in the shower first. She needed to scrub the scent of the first alpha she’d ever wanted off her body or she’d never sleep. Ben’s scent was still mixed up with hers, confusing her senses.

What was she going to do? How was she going to explain what had happened to Rose and the others? She didn’t think she could lie, but she couldn’t bear the thought of trying to explain it to them either. They wouldn’t – they couldn’t, understand. If she couldn’t let someone who smelled as good as Ben knot her, she knew she’d never let anyone.

The tears started before she even got into the shower, even as her hand slid back between her legs, her aching core still needing relief from his smell and the residual ache where he had filled her earlier. She felt an emptiness that was more than physical.

……

Rey woke up Sunday morning feeling a little better. She’d learned long ago that nothing was ever quite as bad in the morning light and she was determined that mantra would be true for her today.

She decided to do what she usually did on a Sunday, hoping her regular routine would help her feel better.

She checked her messages, but as Kay, Jannah and Rose had spent the night at Kay’s house and weren’t planning to get back to their dorms until this afternoon, they couldn’t meet for lunch to talk over the night.

Rey could admit she was relieved that she wouldn’t have to talk about it yet. The girls were her friends but, even if Kay liked to think she as an expert, they could never really understand alpha/omega dynamics the way she did. She still didn’t know how much she wanted to tell them. Her time with Ben felt strangely private. She was afraid that if she talked about it with anyone, it would lose some of the magic it had held before things had gone wrong.

She received several texts from each of the girls. They wanted to know every detail about last night and while a part of Rey wanted to talk over some parts, she did not want to do it over text. She didn’t think she could avoid telling them some of what happened, so she promised to fill them in later, but also warned them not to get too excited.

After showering again, sure she could still pick up Ben’s scent faintly clinging to her skin, she checked her plants and watered the ones that needed it. Having grown up in a series of sterile orphanages Rey had always loved plants and flowers. One of her greatest joys when she’d moved here at 18, free of the system, had been the realization that she could fill her world with greenery and life. She’d bought a book on indoor gardening and had slowly filled her home with plants that brought her joy. She loved looking at them and tending to them. She loved seeing them grow and thrive under her hands. She might struggle with people, but Rey liked the tangible proof they provided that she was able to tend and care for something.

Rey had to resist the urge to peek out her bedroom window every five minutes to see if she could see Ben. She was so curious about him. She was sure she never wanted to see him again yet disappointed when she saw no sign of him.

Looking back on the night, she began to see where she’d let it go wrong. She saw how it had gotten away from her. It had all started with her letting herself give into outside pressure from her friends to try something she had known she wasn’t ready for. Reflecting on it, she knew that if she told them she didn’t want to get knotted, they would have supported her.

Her friends were all betas. They could handle one-night stands better, but she was an omega. That in itself made it harder for her, especially with an alpha, but her past compounded that. She wanted family and security. A one-night stand was by its nature the opposite of that. She would take the lesson she’d learned and move forward. No more attempts to be someone she wasn’t. There was an alpha out there for her and he would understand her issues and if not, then she’d just keep on going as she had been.

Rey could admit that every time Ben had given her a chance to slow things down, she’d barreled ahead, telling him it was fine while knowing she should stop. He’d smelled so good, she’d tried to convince herself that was enough. She’d ignored her own instincts that demanded she get to know him better first. She could see all the chances she’d had to end things before they derailed completely and how stubbornly she’d pushed herself to keep going out of a misplaced idea of what she thought she should do.

As for Ben – well, if she was lucky, she’d never see him again. She didn’t want to think about seeing him again. The idea was too humiliating, even as she kept imagining scenarios where they ran into each other.

Rey forced herself to focus on getting ready for school the next day. She stayed home all morning and afternoon, then finished the day by getting her laundry and grocery shopping done.

She’d been a little anxious going to the market nearby. Did Ben shop here too? She’d never seen him before but the thought occurred to her that he might have just moved here?

In the end her fears were unfounded. She neither saw him or caught even a whiff of his scent. Willing herself to focus, she prepared for tomorrow. She was excited to be starting her last year of her degree in Omega History. This was the last step in this phase of her life and while she was nervous, she was also looking forward to what the future held.

She was looking forward to getting back into the swing of things tomorrow. She loved her classes and learning about the history of omegas in society. She hoped to eventually become a teacher and help others see the value that her designation brought to society.

Rey knew she was lucky to have found a university that a) she could afford and b) had great scholarship opportunities for omegas. Most Universities still prioritized alpha educations as alpha’s were seen as the “leaders of the future”. Rey often felt like even beta’s seemed to get better treatment because at least with betas, schools and later employees knew that they wouldn’t have to deal with heat leaves and supports should there be issues with alphas. But Chandrilla was a good school and she’d made great friends here over the last three years.

The former Academic President, Padma Amidala had been a well-respected and surprisingly powerful omega who, before retiring, had cultivated an attitude of acceptance for omega rights among the staff in many departments. Her legacy lived on today. One of the benefits was that there were still a higher percentage of omega scholarships available at Chandrilla then almost any other university. Rey had been lucky enough to snag one that covered most of the costs of her degree.

All of this was an important reminder that she needed to forget about Ben, and alphas in general, and to focus on her studies. If she wanted to try and continue on with a master’s degree, she needed to keep her grades up. There was no way she could afford more schooling without scholarship money and that was where her focus needed to be.

She was determined to put Saturday behind her and hopefully with a little luck she could get through this last year without any more incidents like last night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classes start and Rey discovers just who Ben from Saturday night really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the comments and kudos as I work through getting comfortable writing smut! I really appreciate all the support. Chapter 3 was a short one so I thought I'd get Chapter 4 out a little sooner.

_Hands brushed along the sides of her body, roaming freely. She moaned, feeling his erection pressing against her stomach, her cunt throbbing with a need to be filled. Firm lips suckled at her neck and his fingers finally found her aching nipples, plucking at them, a pull she felt straight to her core._

_“Please, Alpha.” She begged. His lips brushed her mating gland and she felt a need she’d never known, she begging for his teeth, needing the relief only he could give her._

_“Make me yours.” She moaned, pushing herself against his hard body._

_His deep voice rumbled against her neck, “You’re mine, Omega. Forever.” Before he sunk his teeth into her mating gland causing her insides to seize as she came hard enough to wake herself up._

Rey blinked awake from her dream. Her body was still fluttering around nothing, as she came down from her dream orgasm.

 _That was wild_.

She felt oddly content. Her dream had been so intense. Somehow, rather than leaving her wanting, she instead felt satisfied. A glance at the clock showed it was only 5:15am. She didn’t actually need to be awake for another hour but here she was and she knew from experience that there was no way she was falling back asleep, and definitely not after that dream. 

It was the first day of her last year of her undergrad degree and even after a lifetime of being moved around and having to start fresh at dozens of new schools, she was still nervous. At twenty-two she was excited to be finally finishing her bachelor’s degree in Omega History.

Moving across the country to the east coast had been a strange experience for her. She hadn’t had friends to say goodbye too and she hated the sandy dry climate but, coming here, she had almost felt like she’d moved to another planet. She’d never believed there could be this much green anywhere until she arrived at Chandrilla. 

She loved learning Omega history and hoped to teach it one day. Rey had taken most of the required classes and had some extra spaces available to make up her last few credits. She only had one last class that was still a degree requirement.

She still needed her class in Omega Law. She thought it was funny that she was taking a class that was essentially about herself, but it was required to complete any degree in Omega studies. Omegas were rare and a class on their unique legal requirements was considered an essential core class for anyone who wanted to study any aspect of Omega culture or history. Along with that she had a basic early European History class and before lunch a class on Astronomy. Having always loved star gazing, it was the one “fun” class Rey had allowed herself to take, knowing it wasn’t essential to her degree but would support the argument that she was trying a variety of classes that the guidance counselors she’d met with seemed to think important.

She went for a run to burn off her extra energy. She loved running and had found a great park only a couple of blocks away that she enjoyed. It felt like running in the woods. It was beautiful, with long paved pathways around a central lake.

Even with her run she still had lots of time to get a coffee before European History. She knew she’d enjoy her European History class if only because her teacher, Professor Holdo, was one she’d had a few classes with. The woman was also an Omega and had a wonderful perspective on history that helped Rey see things in new and interesting ways.

She’d also enjoyed her Astronomy class. It looked like it was going to be a much more engaging class then she had anticipated. There were weekly star charts she’d have to draw up, but she reasoned to herself, if it was something that she found interesting, it wouldn’t really feel like homework.

She’d met Rose for lunch and they had fun catching up and comparing classes. It turned out Jannah had hooked up with one of the alphas from Saturday night and that he actually went to Chandrilla too. He was in one of the more popular fraternities and Jannah had hopes that they’d be getting some invites to the notorious parties they were known to throw.

Rey only smiled politely as Rose talked about the parties. She knew she’d never go. As a beta, Rose couldn’t understand how the smells at parties like that were too overwhelming to her omega senses. She was always amazed when other alphas or omegas enjoyed large gatherings as she inevitably found them to be too much of a sensory overload.

When Rey walked into her last class, she it was with the most curiosity she’d had all day. Professor Ben Solo was new to the school and nobody knew anything about him, except a vague rumor that he was possibly related to the famous Padme Amidala.

Checking out the classroom, she was surprised to find it was smaller than she had expected. Even though it was a required class for any Omega studies major, this class probably only had about 30 or so students in it. It always surprised Rey that studying omegas wasn’t a popular choice even at a school that was as progressive towards omegas as Chandrilla University.

She was one of the earlier students into the class and as she watched the class fill up. Not seeing anyone she recognized from other classes, she chose a seat in the middle of the room. Rey didn’t want to be right up in front when she didn’t know what kind of teacher Professor Solo would be, but she was also leery of being seen as the type of student who hid in the back of the classroom. If participation was going to be part of her grade, she wanted to be in a comfortable seat to feel a part of the conversation. She dug out a pen and her fresh notebook, getting ready.

The classroom was hot compared to the cooler air outside and she began to wish she’d worn a lighter shirt under her sweater, as she was starting to sweat a little bit. She casually sniffed at her armpits but didn’t think she smelled too strongly. It was an unfortunate side effect of being an omega that she tended to sweat more than betas or even alphas.

 _Gotta keep that scent out there, find yourself an Alpha._ She thought to herself sarcastically.

It was an annoying fact that while she liked to keep a low profile, her biology was always trying to make her stand out in a crowd. Omega DNA wanted to be noticed by alphas and took any chance it could get to try and spread her scent.

Trying to cool off a little, Rey grabbed the scrunchie from around her wrist and pulled her hair up into a bun on top of her head. She knew it exposed her neck glands, which in theory made her scent more noticeable, but she decided if she kept sweating like this, it didn’t really matter anyway.

Glancing around at the other students she tried to casually scent the room to see if there were any other omegas in the class. With its supportive policies, Chandrilla was known to have a higher percentage of omegas on campus, but if any of the other students were omegas Rey couldn’t smell them. Although, she reflected, they were probably also on suppressants like she was and omegas weren’t great at smelling each other even when they weren’t on anything.

She was fairly certain the two guys sitting together in the back row were alphas. She couldn’t scent them clearly but they looked the part. Fortunately, the room seemed to made up primarily of betas. That helped ease Rey’s self-consciousness about her scent. It didn’t appear like anyone nearby would be affected by her slightly more pungent scent today and as it was her last class, she could head home once it was done and have a shower.

Hearing the door to the classroom shut, she glanced to the back of to the class. Her eyes widened and she felt herself go numb.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

It was _him_. _Ben._

_Oh God. Oh God. Oh God._

Rey felt her heart stop dead then pick up triple time, hammering in her chest. She couldn’t believe her bad luck. How was it possible that the one time she attempted an alpha fling he showed up in her class?

She was still trying to process her bad luck when he continued past the desks, to the front of the class and Rey discovered that it was even worse than she had originally thought. Her horrible, embarrassing attempt at a one-night stand with an alpha was not just in her class. He was her professor.

_Ben from Saturday night is Professor Ben Solo._

Rey found herself wondering how bad it would look if she just got up and ran out of the room. Unfortunately, she wasn’t sure if she could actually stand up and use her legs at the moment.

 _I think I’m going into shock_.

“Welcome to Introductory Omega Law. I’m Professor Solo.” He told them, handing a stack of syllabi out to one of the students in the first row.

She dropped her eyes to her notebook, hoping desperately that he wouldn’t notice her. She tried not to breathe, trying to imagine some magical scenario where somehow her alpha professor wouldn’t see or smell her in this tiny classroom that they were going to be trapped in for the next 60 min.

She was going to have to drop the class.

She couldn’t think straight.

_Wait, he was still talking._

She forced herself to focus and pay attention. His voice was uncomfortably familiar.

“Attendance will be mandatory. I’ll pass the sign in sheet around during class. If it misses you be sure to sign before you leave as participation and attendance will be part of your grade.”

Rey saw the sheet start at the front of the class, following behind the syllabus. She peeked up, unable to resist taking a look at Professor Solo and of course, _of course_ he was looking directly at her. His kept his face expressionless but Rey could see his cheeks were pink and the tips of his ears were definitely red. She quickly dropped her eyes back down to her notebook.

_Ben is a professor. Ben is my teacher._

_This is bad._

This was easily the worst thing that had ever happened to her. If you had asked Rey yesterday, she would have said it was botching her first attempt at getting knotted and then probably breaking a coffee table, but, as she was discovering, having said Alpha as her professor made the horrors of that night pale in comparison.

She needed to calm down. Spiking her pheromones was not going to help her keep a low profile for the rest of the class.

She took a slow deep breath to try and calm her still racing heart. That turned out to be a big mistake. Professor Solo’s scent filled her nostrils and took her body straight back to his apartment. Even though it had ended in humiliation, her omega brain had made a point of remembering all the good memories from Saturday night and combined with the dream she’d woken from this morning, she was having trouble keeping her head clear.

 _Great_ , _now I’m horny and having a panic attack_.

Why did he have to smell so good? Even now, in the musty university classroom, she could smell the fresh clean smell that was uniquely him.

She took another breath, this one shallow and through her mouth, trying to reduce how much of his scent she could smell. That seemed to help.

Ben - _Professor Solo,_ had started his lecture and Rey tried her best to focus on what he was saying. She could admit that she was a little jealous that he was apparently going along fine, unbothered by her scent, while she was falling apart. She was mortified by the situation and she, somewhat spitefully, would have liked to know he was suffering too.

Rey couldn’t bring herself to look up at him again, so she kept her eyes firmly on her notebook and absorbed herself with taking notes. She tried not to focus on his deep, rumbly voice. She tried to ignore the way it made her insides vibrate pleasantly and tried, desperately, to listen to what he was teaching.

She was never going to survive listening to that voice for a whole semester.

Of course, this being Omega Law, he was discussing omegas and alphas and how the two interacted in society. She couldn’t stop thinking about what he had looked like, on his knees in front of her, eating her out as he held her pressed against his door. She couldn’t help thinking how she had worked her hand over her clit in the shower to thoughts of him even after she’d run this morning, trying to burn away her want for him. How, just picturing his face between her thighs, had her orgasming almost instantly. She had showered twice since she’d been with him but could still faintly scent him on her skin.

She tried to calm her thoughts, uncomfortably aware that she was probably broadcasting her feelings to every alpha and omega in the room including the man standing in front of the class.

Her eyes flicked up to look at him almost involuntarily, but he was focused on his presentation. She watched him carefully for a moment. He seemed so unnaturally engrossed on his notes that Rey began to suspect that he might actually be uncomfortable too.

When he mentioned how some omegas simply smelled better to some alphas and vice versa his eyes flicked to hers and she immediately dropped hers back down to her notebook with a blush.

She forced herself to sit still and breath shallowly as the class carried on. She was distracted briefly by a tap on her arm and glancing to her left she saw the guy next to her was holding the stack of syllabi and the sign-up sheet.

“Thanks,” she whispered to him with a smile as she took the sheets.

She paused as she took the papers from him, realizing he was an Alpha, but his scent wasn’t one that she was drawn too at all. She hadn’t noticed earlier as his smell was dulled by strong blockers, but it seemed to have gotten stronger. She was startled to realize that she was probably the reason why. She knew she had to be sending out a rather potent cocktail of pheromones and this poor guy was getting caught in the middle.

“No problem,” he whispered, smiling back. He looked like he was going to say something else, but stopped, looking towards the front of the class.

Noticing the room had gone silent, Rey looked up to the front of the room to see what had happened. Professor Solo had stopped the lecture. He seemed to have stopped mid-sentence and was watching their exchange with a frown. When her eyes caught his, he gave his head a quick shake and continued with his lecture.

Rey was sure to sign her name neatly on the sign-up sheet and grab a syllabus. Even if she planned to drop the class, it wouldn’t hurt to have a heads up what was expected in it. She would find out as soon as possible if there was another chance to take it with another Professor. Even if she had to rearrange her whole schedule, she’d do whatever it took to get out of this mess.

When the lecture was over and the class came to an end. Rey jumped up and dove out of the room. She was scared he’d want to talk to her for some insane reason and she was in absolutely no condition for that at the moment.

She felt hot and sweaty and her glands were starting to itch. She hadn’t felt good before class started but an hour trapped in an overheated room with Professor Solo’s scent overwhelming her had left her feeling weak and shaky.

She grabbed her bike from the rack and biked back to her apartment as quick as she could. As soon as she got back to her apartment, she hopped in the shower and tried to cool herself off, trying to feel normal again.

When she got out of the shower, she felt a little better. She had begun to panic thinking she was starting a heat, although she wasn’t due for nearly 2 more months. The symptoms had been there, but now, sitting in front of the television eating a bowl of cereal, she felt more like herself.

She was reasonably sure that she wasn’t going into heat yet. She knew that close contact with a compatible alpha could trigger heat like symptoms and she was pretty sure she’d suffered through just that very thing during her Omega Law class with Professor Solo. Another reason she needed to try and get out of that class.

She’d told Rose she’d go out with her and the girls tonight but after the day she’d had, she thought it might be safer to stay in and rest up. She knew Rose would understand and she wasn’t ready to tell her friends about Professor Solo yet, if ever.

She sent Rose a quick text that she wasn’t feeling well and was staying in tonight. She was glad when Rose sent her a reply almost immediately telling her not to feel bad. Her and Jannah were going to go for dinner, but Kay already had homework she needed to get done and was also bailing on dinner.

Back to school meant everyone was going to try and be as social as possible while having to cancel plans more often than they wanted too because of school work.

Rey settled herself on her couch and tried to zone out watching a movie on Netflix but her mind kept straying to the apartment across the street and the man who lived there whose smell she somehow still hadn’t quite been able to wash off her skin.

When she finally couldn’t resist any longer, she peeked out her bedroom window towards his building. She tried to place where his apartment was in the building, trying to figure out if she could see his window from her own. She thought she knew which one might be his, but the blinds were drawn and she couldn’t be sure.

Forcing herself away from her window she got ready for bed and tried to come up with a plan for how she was going to survive Professor Ben Solo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey tries to act like a mature and responsible adult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you to everyone for your kind words and support!

The next morning Rey was pulled from sleep by a powerful orgasm. Again, she’d dreamed of Ben’s large hands working her body while his rich voice said all the dirty things she fantasied about. She tried not to dwell on what it might mean.

Today she had a lighter schedule. Two history classes of varying interest she knew she’d have no trouble with. She was happy with how her Tuesday/Thursday schedule had worked out. Both classes were in the morning so while she had to take them back to back, she was done with classwork by noon. She was looking forward to having her afternoons free to do whatever work she needed to get done.

Today her afternoon assignment for herself was to see if she could fix her schedule and find a way to avoid dealing with Professor Ben Solo.

Meeting with the class coordinator went worse than Rey could have imagined.

“There are no other options for Omega Law?” she asked again, hoping the woman’s answer would somehow change this time.

“I’m sorry Miss Niima, but it’s only being offered once each semester and both times Professor Solo is teaching. I understand you were hoping for a different answer but it’s not a high demand course so the options for taking it are limited.”

She shook her head, trying to accept the truth of her situation.

“I understand that Professor Solo has a history that makes some students uncomfortable but he was been vouched for by some powerful benefactors of the university and as you need this course to graduate this year, I do suggest you try and make the best of it.”

“No. I understand.” Rey told her. “I’ll figure something out.”

_Wait. He has a history that might make students uncomfortable?_

Rey stood up to leave. Nodding farewell to the coordinator. She paused, wanting to ask about Professor Solo’s history but she didn’t want to seem like a gossip.

Still feeling over-whelmed she decided to head home instead of going to the library as she’d originally planned. Her head was spinning and she knew she wasn’t going to get any work done. She decided that she’d go for a nice long run while the weather was still nice.

She needed to decide how she was going to handle this situation. She was heading across campus on her way to the bike rack where she’d parked when her phone buzzed a reminder.

_Prof. Solo Office hours 2-4pm T/R._

She’d programmed all her professor’s office times into her calendar before classes started so she’d have no excuses about asking for help if she needed it. It was one of her little tricks to encourage herself to act in the confident way she wanted to live her life.

Rey slowed her steps to a stop, thinking. Seeing Ben again was going to be terrible. She couldn’t pretend she wasn’t worried about what would happen. She tried to convince herself that she couldn’t think of anything she’d rather do less. She hated the idea of going to class every day pretending nothing happened, forever waiting for the other shoe to drop. That was probably the only thing that would be worse than going to see Ben now and understanding that, Rey made her decision.

If she just sucked it up and went now and met with him in his office (a safe and professional space) they could clear the air. She could apologize for her strange behavior last weekend and they could move forward. Yes - it was going to be humiliating, but in the long run it was better than living in terror of their shared class three times a week. Not to mention the never-ending stress of knowing he lived right across the street. She had no idea what he thought of her but it she couldn’t imagine it being anything good.

Rey might be stubborn. She might struggle with a fear of intimacy, and yes, she might even have a bit of a temper. She could admit all of that. But she wasn’t coward and she knew when to do the right thing.

Clicking on the notification she pulled up the details to see where his office was. Not giving herself time to overthink her decision, she spun on her heel and headed towards Ben Solo’s office and whatever fate awaited her there.

…

She arrived in the Law department offices to find a secretary in charge of admitting students.

She gave her name and the Professor she wanted to see, watching as the secretary confirmed that Professor Solo was in his office and seeing students.

_Well it is office hours._

She handed Rey a small printed paper.

“In the future, you can email me as soon as you know you need to see Professor Solo. I can schedule you in so you hopefully don’t have to wait as long.”

The woman smiled brightly and continued,

“It makes things a little easier on everyone. Fortunately, it’s only the first week so it’s still pretty quiet. I’ll let him know you’re here.”

She headed down the hall and Rey watched her knock on a door and peek inside. Her heart was pounding again but she’d made her decision and she was going to see it through.

Rey had a moment of panic that he might not see her, but he was her professor so he probably had to see her if for no other reason than that.

The secretary came back with a smile.

“Go ahead, Professor Solo can see you now. Room 426.”

Rey nodded in thanks, her throat feeling dry and her palms sweaty. She made her way down the hall.

The door was resting on its hinges, so she knocked lightly as she pushed it open. She took a deep breath and steeled her courage before stepping inside the office.

She slipped inside and shut the door behind her. She didn’t want this conversation to be overheard by anyone. Rey stood nervously by the door, not sure if she should sit in the chair across from him or stay standing.

He was sitting at his desk, hands resting on the desk in front of him, watching her closely. She had the feeling he was holding himself still, waiting to see what she was going to do first before reacting.

“So,” she asked, trying to keep things light and feeling incredibly awkward, “Professor Solo?”

He nodded but didn’t speak. Rey gazed at him for a moment trying to figure out how to smooth things over between them.

“How can I help you?” he asked her. His tone was carefully neutral, still leaving the ball in her court.

Straightening her shoulders, Rey dove in. The more she dragged this out the longer she was going to be stuck in this room that smelled so much like him and therefore, so very good. It was enough to make her dizzy and she wondered if maybe she should have sat down in the chair when she had the chance.

“What happened on Saturday….” She stopped, watching him, not sure how to continue. “That is, I’m sorry if I worried you leaving so suddenly….”

He was still watching her with that carefully neutral expression. If he was surprised or not that she had decided to acknowledge what was between them, she couldn’t tell. She wished she could get a read on what he was thinking.

“Was everything ok? With your stove?” He finally asked her.

 _Stove?_ _Oh yeah…._

Rey cringed.

“Yes! It turns out I had turned it off… so you know, false alarm.” She told him, blushing furiously at the lie she knew he had to know she was telling.

They were both silent again and Rey wished he would somehow make it easier by saying _something_ but he seemed determined to leave the conversation in her hands.

Her eyes fell to Ben’s hands, resting on his desk. They were so big, so much larger than her own. She’d loved how delicate she’d felt when he’d cupped her face in them. She knew it wasn’t at all the time to get distracted thinking these kinds of thoughts, but those hands did things to her brain, made it short circuit. She tried to subtly shake her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

_Why did he have to smell so good?_

_And look so good._

He really did check all of her boxes. She loved his hair. She wanted to run her fingers through it. She melted seeing his ears peeking adorably out of its dark waves. She was drawn to his face and how expressive it could be. She loved his size and how safe she felt even near him even as she feared what he made her want.

She really couldn’t think clearly and she knew she was getting aroused again just being this near to him. She was going to have to call her doctor and see if she could get her suppressant dosage upped.

She pressed her thighs together, hoping to could lock down what was happening to her. She wanted to avoid him noticing how wet she was getting. Rey reminded herself why she was here. She needed to clear the air and instead she was fogging it up with her hormones.

“This is obviously an uncomfortable situation,” She began but stopped, unsure how to continue.

She tried again, needing to get things sorted between them even if he insisted on sitting there saying nothing.

“I want to know that everything is going to be ok and that we can move forward from this as student and teacher.” she needed him to say something.

“I know how awkward this is but I can’t drop this class. I need it to graduate this year.”

What she’d said must have finally had an effect on him because his expression shifted from blank to something else.

“Rey.” He began.

Rey had to squeeze her thighs together even tighter. His voice was another thing she adored about him. Hearing the way his voice caressed her name when he said it was enough to turn her on. She really needed to get herself under control.

“To be honest my preference would be for you to not be in my class.” He began.

She felt unexpectedly hurt by what he’d just said, but really, she knew she shouldn’t be surprised he’d feel that way. Wasn’t that what she’d wanted too?

He continued, “I also understand that isn’t an option.”

Ben met Rey’s eyes, explaining,

“I’m willing to try and carry on as if nothing happened if that is what you’d like, but if you do decide you’d like to report it to the school I will completely support that decision too. I respect that I’m in a position of authority over you here and if you are uncomfortable, I support whatever needs to be done to make you more comfortable.”

“No.” she interrupted.

“I would rather no one know about what happened, and really, it was no big deal, right? It was really just my bad luck that you turned out to be my professor.” She said.

He didn’t answer right away and she had the feeling he didn’t like what she’d just told him.

“Does anybody else know about what happened between us?” he asked her bluntly.

“No,” she told him honestly.

“My friends know something happened with someone, but we haven’t really talked about it and they don’t know who it was, just what I texted them that night and Sunday.”

“If you can keep it that way then I would prefer we kept it quiet.” He said. He hesitated before continuing, thinking through his words.

“But, if you are going to tell someone, then I would rather we just went directly to the school now. These kinds of secrets have a way of always getting out once someone else knows.”

Ben shifted, obviously uncomfortable with the conversation.

“This is my first term and I’m on probation. If this gets out, I’ll be fired, but at least if it comes from me first I might to able so salvage something in the form of a recommendation. The University Board didn’t want to hire me to begin with and this is the kind of ammunition some of them will use to prove they were right about me.”

Rey was curious about this new information he’d just told her. She added it to the strange hints she’d already heard about him. This man, this alpha, who had been nothing but respectful towards her. He had seemingly forgiven her for her mixed messages and erratic behavior and who was showing no ill will towards her fleeing his apartment in the middle of sex was completely at her mercy and was now sitting here politely telling her that if she wanted to report what had happened he would support her choice.

“I’m sorry just left you like that.” She blurted out.

His face went back to neutral but his cheeks were definitely a rosy pink was he answered her.

“I’m not upset with you for wanting to stop, Rey.”

She could see him thinking, deciding what to say.

“Yes, I admit I was confused when you ran away like that, but you had every right to stop if you weren’t enjoying yourself. I’m just sorry that I made you so uncomfortable that you felt like you had to run away from me.”

He met her eyes as he continued,

“I would have given you a ride home. I was worried when you just disappeared like that. Where did you go? I went outside to try and find you but you were gone.”

Now it was her turn to blush, but for all that she had seen him naked she didn’t feel like she knew him well enough to confess her fears and hang-ups to him. She just wasn’t good at letting people in.

Rey focused on the last few words Ben had said. Based on how the last few days had gone; she was starting to doubt her earlier hope that she’d be able to avoid him. Better to be honest.

“I actually live really close by to your apartment so I walked home.”

His eyes lit up at that and Rey knew his alpha wanted to ask her where she lived, but if they were going to try and forget that night, they needed to keep the personal stuff to a minimum.

Instead he simply nodded again.

“Well, Miss Niima.” He said, and Rey knew they were back to student and teacher again. It was how things needed to be.

“I think we can agree that for now we will go forward and make the best of things. I for one, feel that I can treat you the same as the rest of the class and I hope you feel you can come to me with any concerns or questions as you would any other professor.”

This was good. Rey was feeling better now that they’d talked. They could make this class work and try to go forward without any awkwardness between them. Well, less awkwardness, hopefully. But there was one very overpowering metaphorical elephant in the room and Rey had committed to clearing the air so there was no point ignoring the one issue that was definitely still between them.

“There is one last thing, Professor Solo.” She told him, wondering that she could somehow feel her blush deepen even more.

“I have to confess that I do find your scent very distracting and I know you can probably tell.”

The words spilled out of her and she hated saying it out loud but she also knew that there was no way he could possibly not scent her arousal in a space this small.

After all, she could smell how aroused he was. She told herself it was probably just in response to how strongly he could smell her.

“I’ll talk to my doctor about increasing my suppressants, but I wanted you to know that I don’t want to react this way and I hope you understand I’m not doing this…” she gestured vaguely towards herself, “…on purpose.”

This had to be the most uncomfortable conversation she had ever had in her life, but Rey knew it was better to get this out in the open between them now. She watched Ben – _Professor Solo_ , hoping he understood her. She thought he might be irritated that she’d acknowledged the scents that were blending in his office, but if anything, he looked a little cheerier after what she said.

“I understand Miss Niima,” he finally responded, a small smile playing on his lips, the first he’d given Rey today.

“I promise that I am not bothered in the least that you find me irresistible.” He told her.

She stared at him, stunned. That was not what she expected him to say.

“Ok then. That’s good?” she asked, at a loss.

“I think we’ve reached an understanding then, Miss Niima.” Ben said.

She nodded. He was probably right.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then Professor.” She said, reaching behind her back and opening the door.

“Good-bye.”

The stale hallway air felt refreshing after the pheromone stew that Professor Solo’s office had become. Rey took a few deep breaths as she made her way down the hall, feeling her head getting clearer the further away she got from his office.

She nodded a goodbye to the Law Faculty secretary and by the time she was back outside she felt like herself again. She’d have to go home and change as she was soaked after their encounter and she swore could smell traces of Ben on her from her time in his office, but overall, she was relieved with how their conversation had gone. She felt more optimistic that everything might actually work out.

She had two thoughts as she made her way home on her bike. One: she definitely needed to call her doctor ASAP to see if she could up her suppressants, and two: she was going to have to start packing extra underwear to change into after her Law class.

…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's POV  
> Not much action in this scene, just a little window into the backstory and feelings of our boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to answer some questions that have come up:  
> All the backstory is vague because it's not what I wanted to focus on with this story.   
> As for Rey's fear of being knotted. Nothing bad happened to her, for me it's just the way I'm expressing (the actual movie character) Rey's tendency to keep people at a distance. I liked the idea that as an Omega Rey wants connection, but at the same time she's finding she needs to trust and know someone before she can let them get that close to her.  
> Thank you again to everyone reading this! I can't tell you how much every nice thing anyone has said means to me!

BEN

Ben exhaled a sigh of relief as Rey left his office.

Her intoxicating scent still filled the room and he knew needed to calm the storm that was raging inside him before he did something rash. He needed fresh air, that would help. With some difficulty he managed to crank the window in his office open. He hadn’t had the room for long but the previous occupant had clearly never opened the window as it was stiff with disuse. Ben finally managed to get it open a crack. It was enough to let in the fresh fall air. His head beginning to clear enough to examine his conversation with Rey.

When he’d first scented her in his class yesterday, he’d thought he must be hallucinating. Then he’d noticed he sitting dead center in the classroom and he knew that no matter how many times his therapist tried to convince him otherwise, he was somehow cursed.

His first thought had been absolute panic that he was going to be fired. Actually, if he was being honest, his first thought had been relief that he’d found his missing little omega, but once his brain came back online and wrestled control back from his raging hormones, he’d realized how much trouble he might just be in.

If he lost this job, he was well and truly fucked. He didn’t think his mother would be able to do anything to save him this time. There was nothing to do for it, if it was found out that he’d been fired his first week of term for fucking a student. That he hadn’t known she was a student wouldn’t matter to anyone.

Ben knew his mother had taken a big risk when she’d stepped in to help him after everything had gone to shit at Snoke’s law firm. Despite everything he’d said and done to his parents, how he’d all but cut them out of his life for years, instead of letting him get pulled down with the rest of Snoke’s First Order team she’d used her clout to protect him. She’d reminded everyone that he was _her son_. He knew she must have called in every favor ever owed to her to see that he stayed out of the spotlight and got out relatively unscatched.

There had, of course, only been so much she could do, and in the end, he had been disbarred but Ben knew it could have been so much worse. His family name had come in handy for something at least.

After supporting him through the media storm that was Snoke’s trial, she had got him this job at Chandrilla University. His grandmother’s beloved alma mater. Never let it be said Leia Organa did anything by halves.

He’d been doing well rebuilding a new life. His new apartment was crap compared to his old place, and it was humiliating to know that he wouldn’t even have been able to afford it without his mother cosigning the lease.

He went to therapy every two weeks, as she requested. He could admit it was helping. He was beginning to work through the anger and frustration that had clouded his judgement in the past.

While he couldn’t practice law anymore, he could teach it and Ben discovered that he actually found the idea of teaching at Chandrilla University more interesting than he had originally thought he would.

He’d spent the few weeks before the new school year started alternating between unpacking his apartment and creating a lesson plan he thought would interest his future students. He’d been doing a good job to keeping a low profile, staying out of trouble and focusing on the future.

Then last Saturday all of that had somehow changed. He’d gone to dinner at his parent’s house. He still didn’t feel comfortable spending time with them, but he knew his therapist would give him more grief if he didn’t go and besides, he owed it to them to at least try and build some sort of new relationship.

But, as usual, his father just couldn’t leave things well enough alone. He’d had to keep talking about Snoke’s trial. He wouldn’t stop going on about how his uncle Luke was still talking about Ben on the news, even after Leia asked him not too. That had led to them fighting about…Luke? Ben wasn’t even sure what they had been fighting about in the end? In truth, they were both too hot headed to even need a reason.

Ben had bailed on the failed family dinner as soon as possible. He had hesitated to go straight back to his apartment, knowing if he went home, he’d just stew in his own thoughts. He’d decided to stop in at Chewie’s, the popular local bar near his parent’s house. He couldn’t drink. It was one Leia’s conditions. Ben thought it was somewhat extreme as he’d never had a drinking problem, but he’d respected it. Chewie’s was crowded, but he managed to find a quiet corner in the back where he could sit and be alone in the crowd to try and relax and calm down.

Then he’d seen _her_. He’d noticed her before he even smelled her. She was beautiful, her smile made him think of sunny spring days. It made him think of hope, as cheesy as that sounded. When he’d scented her, he’d felt light-headed. She didn’t just look like spring, she smelled like it too. A gentle breeze through a field of wildflowers. Like sunshine and honey.

Then she’d turned, brow furrowed in thought and looked at him. Ben knew she felt it too.

He’d spent so many years devoted to his work and very little time having any sort of a social life. How she might somehow be interested in someone as awkward as he was, Ben really had no idea, but somehow (he still couldn’t quite believe it had actually happened), they’d ended up going back to his place.

He could freely admit to himself that he had been a mess of hormones by the time they’d finally arrived back at his apartment. In all his 31 years he’d never experienced anything like her scent before. It was mindboggling how perfect it was. He’d heard about alphas and omegas whose scents were a perfect match for each other but it had always sounded overly dramatic to him.

Then things had started to heat up between them and he’d thought they were on the same page. When he’d finally had her on top of him on his couch, Rey riding him, the feeling of her muscles clenching around his cock, he’d been dizzy with want. She’d seemed to be enjoying herself and she had been so wet and felt ready for his knot. When his knot had started to swell he’d thought he was going to pass out from the sheer bliss of how good it felt to come inside of her, to lock himself together with this perfect omega, when all of a sudden she’d leapt off him ( _barely disengaging intime and yes, it had hurt a little actually_ ) and ran away with some obviously made up story about leaving her stove on.

To say he’d been confused was an understatement. Once his head had cleared enough to begin having coherent thoughts again, he’d started to worry. It had taken a few minutes to get himself calmed down enough to put on pants so he could leave his apartment. He’d followed her outside but lost her scent almost immediately. He had worried that he’d hurt her, but she had vanished so he had to hope she was alright. Not knowing what to do, Ben had gone back inside and tried to relax as best he could.

It had been a long stressful night and even after showering he’d had trouble getting Rey’s scent off of him. He spent most of the night jerking himself off, then needed to spend Sunday washing his sheets and cleaning his apartment, trying desperately to get rid of Rey’s scent. He needed to focus on his first day of teaching that was fast approaching.

Of course, his mother had called him Sunday evening; wanting or needing to check in with him after Saturday’s family dinner disaster. It was the usual mix of apologies for his father having lost his temper again and accusations that Ben had overreacted. In the past it would have only angered him, causing Ben to lash out at his mother, but he’d done enough therapy and had now come a long way from the man he used to be. He was better now about controlling his anger. He simply took a deep breath, said goodbye to his mother, and accepted her best wishes for his first day of teaching with, if not gratitude, at least with some semblance of good grace.

Ben looked out his window overlooking the campus and thought about what Rey had said just before she left his office. If She wanted to pretend Saturday hadn’t happened between them, then he would try to as well. It was the best thing he could hope for career wise.

He really was fucked if the story about what happened between them got out. At the same time, he could also admit it that wouldn’t be easy to forget or ignore her, with the way she smelled to him.

Before starting his teacher job, he’d gone on the strongest blockers available. The university provided all staff with the best blockers and suppressants on the market. It was a legacy of his grandmother’s to help support Omegas.

Unfortunately, that wasn’t going to make a difference where Rey was concerned. She still smelled amazing to him.

The air in his office was finally clearing out. Ben decided to leave the window open despite the chill in the air, sure that if he rushed to close it, Rey’s scent would only take a stronger hold over him then it was already doing. 

He was counting down the minutes until he could leave when 4 o’clock finally came and he’d made it through his office hours without any other students coming to see him. He had a moment of optimism, thinking maybe everything would all work out. His optimism quickly disappeared however, when as he was packing up his things to go home, his office door was opened by the number one person on campus he least wanted to see. Fellow Professor, family friend and, if Ben had been the type to use such a word: frenemy, Poe Dameron.

Poe’s parents were friends of his parents and being close in age the two of them had found themselves in the sort of forced friendship that kind of situation created. Then Poe had decided to follow the same career path as Ben’s mother. A cheerful cocky Alpha with a natural desire to lead, Ben knew his mother adored Poe. She’d mentored him through his doctorate degree in Law and they had remained close. Ben always thought of Poe the Alpha son his parents wished they’d had.

It was Leia who had recruited Poe to teach at Chandrilla a few years ago and Ben was uncomfortably aware that Poe probably knew more about his current problems stemming from the Snoke incident than Ben would like. His parents had a (in his opinion) bad habit of treating Poe like family and telling him things that Ben thought should be kept private.

Poe breezed in the room, as at ease as always.

“Benny Boy! I talked to your mother this afternoon. She wanted me to stop in and see how things are going with you. She was worried when you didn’t call her last night.”

_Why do you care if I call my mother, Asshole?_

Ben always found Poe just a little too loud, a little too intense. Even for an alpha he was a lot to take. With his blockers Ben could still pick up a hint of Poe’s scent and it irritated him, knowing that Poe’s smell was in his office. It was his space and he didn’t like having another Alpha’s scent in the room. Why his parents ever thought two alphas would be best friends always baffled him.

“You are not my baby-sitter.” Ben told him.

He did his best to keep cool. He didn’t need any more trouble at work and he had learned long ago that he always looked like the bad guy in any fight he had with Poe.

Poe shut the door behind him and sat down in the chair across from Ben, as seemingly oblivious as always towards Ben’s lack of interest in any conversation with him.

“So how was class yesterday?”

Ben sighed, resigning himself to the unavoidable conversation he was trapped in.

“No problems so far.” He answered shortly.

He hoped Poe would get the hint and leave.

If he picked up on Ben’s mood, he ignored it. Poe just looked at him steadily.

“Ben, look.” He started,

“I know this is a big change for you. This last year had been pretty strange and yes, I know we’re not exactly friends, but you know I’d do anything for your mom and she’s worried about you.”

Ben rolled his eyes, “she always worries. It’s a by-product of her lack of faith in me.”

“You’re always determined to think the worst of everyone, aren’t you?” Poe asked, starting to sound annoyed.

Thinking he might be succeeding in annoying Poe was making Ben feel a little better, but he knew enough about himself to know he needed to just leave and get away from Poe before he escalated things and said or did something he’d end up regretting.

“Poe, I was just heading out.” He sighed, hoping he’d take the hint.

“I’ll call her when I get home. Alright?”

He loathed acknowledging Poe’s interest in his relationship with his mother but he wanted to get out of there. He was absolutely not in the mood for this conversation. He stood from his chair with an expression of barely concealed irritation, signaling that he was leaving.

Poe took the hint and stood up too.

“Sure thing Buddy.” Poe said as he headed towards the door.

Ben was pretty sure Poe was rolling his eyes are he walked away and it only darkened his mood further.

“Let me know if you need anything and call your mother!”

_Fuck off_

Poe always needed to get the last word in, but no matter how much he resented Poe’s bossiness, Ben knew he’d call his mother when he got home and not because Poe told him to.

…

Parking his car, Ben couldn’t help but look across the street. Rey had said she lived nearby and he didn’t want to be obsessive, but it a was impossible not to wonder what building was hers. He tried to casually sniff the air hoping to catch her scent, but had no luck.

He tried not to be disappointed as he made his way up the stairs to his apartment.

Sitting down on his couch, he could still faintly smell Rey. He knew he shouldn’t let himself enjoy her scent as much as he did. Feeling himself getting hard, he half-heartedly tried to damp down his body’s reaction. He reminded himself how he’d been in near agony when she’d come into his office this afternoon and even after she’d left, he’d had to fight against the arousal even the faint left over traces of her scent inspired.

He took a moment to be relieved that Poe hadn’t caught her heightened scent. That would have been an added pain in his ass. Thank the stars the high-level blockers the university supplied obviously worked better on Poe then they did on him, although he had to admit it was only Rey’s scent that seemed able to sneak past the powerful blockers.

His conversation with Poe reminded him that he should call his mother. Ben forced himself to relax and prepared himself. He needed to get it over with if for no other reason than he wanted to avoid her sending Poe back to talk to him again.

Ben checked the clock. 5:30pm was still early enough that there was a chance she was still at her office and he could get away with leaving a message. Ben was tempted to cross his fingers for luck, but immediately felt guilty. He still wasn’t comfortable with his parents but they were trying and if he was honest with himself, he wanted to try too. The phone only rang once before his mother’s familiar voice answered.

“Hello,”

“Hi Mom,” he answered her back, trying to keep his tone upbeat. She had a habit of sensing his emotions too easily if he wasn’t careful.

“Ben! I’m glad you called. I’ve been wondering how your first day went.” She said, sounding genuinely happy to hear from him.

“Yes, so Poe told me.” He couldn’t quite manage to keep his annoyance that she’d sent Poe to check on him out of his voice.

“He told me he stopped in to see you. I’m glad you have someone at the school to talk to. How was your class?” She asked, clearly choosing to ignore the tone he knew he’d adopted when mentioning Poe.

_Fucking Poe, probably called her as soon as he got back to his office._

He took a slow breath in through his nose and decided to simply ignore any further Poe discussion and stick to things he wanted to talk about, although, after discovering Rey was in his class, now that he thought about it, he didn’t really want to talk about his class either.

“It was fine. I liked teaching.” He answered.

Ben could give her that at least, and it was true too.

“When you didn’t call yesterday, I was worried something might have gone wrong.”

He sighed at that.

“I’m not a child mom. I don’t need to check in with you every day.”

He heard her hesitation before she replied,

“No of course not.” She paused, sounding like she was trying to find the right words to avoid a fight neither of them really wanted.

“I just worry about you Ben. I’m your mother.”

Ben immediately felt bad. He’d probably be still be lost, working for Snoke or another criminal like him, or even in jail if it hadn’t been for his mother’s support. When he’d finally awoken to the fact that Snoke was using him, that everything he’s thought about the man who’d been a mentor to him when he’d left home was a lie, he’d been lost, with no idea what to do or where to go.

He’d never felt so alone. In the end he’d called his father. It was Han who’d helped him find the strength to quit his job and when things got really rough, it was Leia who’d backed him up when he went to the FBI and it was only her influence that had kept his name out of the news. Then, on top of everything else they’d done, he had a job and an apartment because of his parents. Turning over a new leaf in life wasn’t easy, but he was trying.

“I know mom.” He told her.

“Will we see you this Saturday for a family dinner again?” she asked, sounding hopeful.

“Sure.”

It wasn’t as if he had a social life. Why not spend another Saturday night with his parents?

Talking to either of his parents always filled Ben with too much nervous energy. When he was younger it had usually morphed into anger or violence, but he was slowly learning better outlets for his feelings.

He decided to go for a run. The weather was still nice enough and there was no way he was going to relax while stuck here in his apartment that still smelled to much like a certain captivating omega he was trying his very best to forget.

….


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey goes for a run and examines her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again to everyone reading this and for every comment!

After calling her Doctor’s office, Rey felt a little more optimistic about the rest of the school term. She had been able to get an appointment for later next week. She would see if she could get some stronger suppressants to help tone down her response to Ben. That would hopefully help make the time she had to spend in the presence of her professor easier to bear.

After she’d got home from class, Rey had tried everything she could think of to relax and unwind, but nothing seemed to be help. She felt too wound up from her meeting with Ben, or _Professor Solo,_ as she kept having to remind herself _._ If she was going to survive this semester, she needed to stop thinking of Ben as an alpha she’d been intimate with and remember that he was her teacher.

She needed to stop thinking about how soft his lips had been or how strong his hands had felt as they caressed her body. She definitely needed to stop thinking about how perfect it had felt for those few moments when he’d been pushing up inside her, before she’d panicked and pulled herself off of him.

_Stop thinking of him that way. He’s your teacher._

She needed to clear her head. She’d showered again when she’d come home from his office, but she still felt like she could smell him faintly. She decided to go for a run and burn off some of the extra energy that was coursing through her veins.

Stretching on the bench outside her apartment, Rey suddenly lifted her head as a familiar and all to pleasing scent caught her attention. For a brief moment, she hovered between the urge to run away again. But she resisted the urge and instead decided to stand her ground. She forced herself to stay where she was.

She needed to figure out how to deal with this attraction, and if she was being honest with herself, she was drawn to him in a way she’d never been towards anyone before.

Rey slowly lifted her head. Already knowing who she would see, she looked across the street to see Ben standing in front of his own apartment building, watching her.

Rey lost her breath for a moment at the sight of him. Ben was clearly dressed for running, like she was. He wore knee length black sport shorts and a black running shirt that stretched across his broad torso. She took a moment to appreciate the sight of him. His long powerful legs, thick muscular thighs and arms along with a sculpted chest she had been up close and personal with was almost surreal. Alpha’s tended to be bigger and more muscular than beta men but Ben was honestly ridiculous. She had to mentally brace herself before she waved over at him, trying to act casual.

He hesitated for a moment before jogging across the street to where she was.

“Hi.” He said.

“Hi.” She responded, feeling a little breathless.

“You live here?” Ben gestured towards her apartment building, looking embarrassed.

Rey nodded.

“So…right across the street?” he confirmed.

“Yeah.”

He laughed quietly to himself, “Of course you do.”

Rey stood for a moment looking at Ben. He was watching her back. They both seemed to be at a loss for words. She needed to get a grip on herself.

Trying to fill the silence, she told him, “I was just going for a run.”

“Me too.” He told her, gesturing to his running outfit.

Rey felt all the awkwardness of the situation. There was really only one good path to run on from the street where their apartments were located. There was no way for them to avoid ending up in the same direction, if they were both planning on running now. She didn’t think she could handle running behind him, but she definitely didn’t want Ben running behind her either.

“Should we just run together?” she asked.

She fidgeted, wishing she could take back her question. She doubted that Ben would enjoy running with her. With his long legs, he could easily outpace her in moments.

She had the idea to offer to hang back for 5 minutes and go back inside once he was around the corner. He’d never know. Before she could tell him she’d wait while he went ahead, he looked at her with a smile.

“Yes.” He said quickly.

“You want to run together?” she asked, wanting to be clear.

He nodded, “Why not? It’s just running, right?”

They started at a gentle jog before picking up speed. Rey ran regularly and thought she usually ran at a pretty quick pace but she even pushing herself, she could tell that Ben was slowing himself down to stay beside her. She was a strong runner, and clearly Ben was too.

She liked knowing they had this shared interest.

“If you want to go faster, don’t feel like you have to keep pace with me.” Rey told him.

“No, I’m happy to go at your pace.” Ben told her. “I needed to get some fresh air and this is fast enough for today. I wasn’t planning to push myself today anyway.”

Side by side with a gentle breeze, Rey was enjoying herself. Ben’s scent was faint in the air and less distracting then usual. It was nice to be able to focus on something else when near him. She felt more in control of herself with him than she ever had before.

They chatted a bit about various distances they’d run. Neither had done marathon training but both had tried half marathons. They both agreed that running was both of their favorite way to battle everyday stress.

They ran together in silence for a while, turning into the park by mutual agreement. It was the only good running path nearby, with a long circular loop around the park that was popular with runners and bikers. Rey relaxed as they finally found a steady pace that seemed to suit them both.

The wind was less in the park. The trees blocking the breeze Rey had enjoyed earlier. The longer they ran together the more their scents mixed and blended. The sweat on their skin increasing the potency of their pheromones, adding a pungency that Rey could admit to herself she absolutely adored the longer she spent time with Ben.

Falling into an easy rhythm, they circled the park in comfortable silence. Rey felt like if they didn’t talk about anything too serious, then this time spent together didn’t really count and wasn’t really wrong.

She could lose herself in Ben’s presence for a brief while, but they weren’t really together, they just happened to both be running side by side.

They looped around the park, eventually reaching the same gate they had entered by, circling back to the street. As they transitioned back to sidewalk, Rey somehow found herself sprawled out on the sidewalk. Ben was down on the ground beside her before she could figure out how she’d got there.

“What happened?” he asked.

“I must have tripped.” She said, looking around. She noticed a crack in the sidewalk she must had caught her foot on. That would do it. Her knees were both bloody and stinging and her palms a little scraped up from the rough cement.

She stood with Ben’s help. He was hovering over her, holding her. Rey was touched by the smell of his scent. It was full of concern, wafting from him in waves.

Rey tried to stand, but when she put weight down on her foot, she let out a small gasp of pain.

“I must have sprained my ankle.” She told him, using him as a crutch.

Before she had time to think, Ben scooped her up easily in his arms.

“Ben!” she shrieked, startled at her sudden change in position.

“Rey,”he answered, his voice deep with authority. He sounded serious in a way he had never spoken to her before. He was using his alpha voice. One full of command that clearly meant _Omega you will listen to me_. Her protests died on her lips.

“You can’t walk and it’s only two blocks.” He was still using that commanding alpha tone and she was helpless to resist.

 _Yes Alpha_.

Rey wished, and not for the first time, that she had any shields capable of resisting Ben. Something about him spoke to her on a biological level that she was helpless to fight. She’d never met an Alpha who brought out these feelings in her. She’d never felt this strange flutter deep in her abdomen when any other alpha spoke to her.

Ben was already walking, holding her scooped in his arms. Alphas tended to be stronger than average and she knew that underneath his running shirt he was all muscle. She’d seen it only a week ago but it wasn’t a sight she knew she’d ever forget. Rey wasn’t tiny and she was proud of her muscular body, but he was clearly having no trouble carrying her the two blocks back towards their apartment buildings.

When they finally came to the door of her building, Rey was feeling all kinds of awkward. Not wanting anyone to see Ben carrying her, she made a move to get down out of his arms.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He asked her irritably.

“I was going to go into my apartment.” She told him. “I can manage from here.”

“Rey, there is no way I’m letting you hobble along on your own.” He told her, shifting her to hold her with one arm and opening the door to the building.

She noticed the elevator was waiting on the main floor and felt a moment’s relief that at least they wouldn’t be stuck standing in the foyer like this. She felt extremely self-conscious being carried around by Ben. Her ankle hurt, but really, if she had to, she could walk.

“What floor are you on?” Ben asked as he carried her into the elevator.

“Five” she told him, letting herself rest against his chest. She knew that letting Ben into her apartment was not a good idea. Firstly, it was a mess. Secondly, she knew his Alpha scent, heightened as it was from running and worry, was going to stick. She was going to be stuck scenting him there for weeks. As she was currently trying to not think about him every waking moment, that was not going to help her Ben Solo problem.

They reached her floor, Ben still holding her tightly. She directed him to her apartment.

“Key,” he demanded.

“Ben, set me down please. I can open the door.”

She needed to at least try and put some distance between them.

“Rey…”

“Fine.” She said, handing him her key.

She was impressed with how well he was somehow managing to carry her and open her door.

_Your Alpha is strong, he takes good care of you._

Her traitorous brain was whispering dangerous thoughts as Ben got them in her apartment. He shut the door behind them and carried her over to her couch. He was careful as he propped her up, getting her comfortable before bending down to look at her injuries.

He probed her ankle cautiously with gentle fingers. Rey winced when he found the tender spot where she’d twisted it when she’d fallen.

“It seems like it’s just a bit of a bruise,” she told him, assessing her pain. “I’m sure I’ll be fine by tomorrow. I’ve done this before and it’s never serious.”

“You should still ice it, just in case. Your knees got pretty scraped up too. Do you have a first aid kit?” Ben asked.

“In the bathroom, under the sink.” She told him. “It’s just down the hall, on your left.” She directed him.

Rey could admit that it was nice to have someone to take care of her. She’d been alone all her life and had learned to be independent but that didn’t mean she enjoyed it. She could have managed to get home on her own. She could bandage her own knees and ice her own ankle, but it was nice to have someone there who wanted to do it for her.

Rey could also admit that the fact that Ben was an Alpha only made it better. It fulfilled something primal in her to have him here taking care of her. They were biologically designed to hunt each other out. That was how alphas and omegas worked. His scent drove her crazy because it was designed to do that and she knew that her scent was meant to drive him crazy too. But, beyond that, they were designed to complement each other.

Being an omega meant craving family. It meant wanting to make a nest and create a space that welcomed others and made them happy too. She was driven to find a family for herself. Betas often thought that meant omegas just wanted to be baby making machines, and while some did want lots of children, Rey also knew that there were omegas who built found families to meet those same needs. Most community spaces were run by omegas simple because that was what omegas did. They made spaces for people to be together.

Rey had always felt lost as to how she fit in as an omega. Being an abandoned omega was rare. People inherently wanted to take care of them, the urge to help omegas existed even in betas. Alphas especially felt this need. Even if they weren’t drawn to an omega sexually, most alphas couldn’t resist helping any omega in distress. Deep down she always wondered what was wrong with her that her parents had been able to let her go.

She shook herself out of her sad thoughts as the alpha who was, much to her secret pleasure, helping her with her injuries, returned to her side with her first aid kit in hand.

Rey watched as Ben methodically cleaned the palms of her hands, cradling her hands in his much larger ones as he did so. He then cleaned her knees and bandaged them up. He was focused and careful and as Rey watched him, she felt something inside her shift. She realized that maybe didn’t want to fight this attraction she had for him. She’d never met an alpha who made her feel as safe and cared for as Ben was making her feel.

She knew this was going to be trouble. She understood suddenly that no matter how she tried, she was always going to have feelings for Ben. Even though she had embarrassed herself in front of him, even though he was her teacher, she just couldn’t resist the pull she felt towards him.

She was going to end up doing something she might regret. She watched him gently fix her up, his scent softening with his own pleasure in taking in care of her, and she knew he felt the same.

She watched as Ben sat back on his heels, taking a look at his handiwork.

“You should be fine in a day or two.” He told her.

Rey could tell by the way he hovered over her that he was feeling the urge to take care of her and to protect her. She had admitted to herself that she liked it, but hadn’t they just agreed that they could behave as student and teacher? How was she already second guessing herself?

She needed some space from Ben. Every time she thought she had things figured out, she only needed 5 minutes in his company again to completely change her mind. She knew her scent must be confusing him.

He looked up from her knees to her face, watching her thoughtfully.

“Thank you.” She said quietly.

He gave her a small smile that made her heart leap in her chest.

“I was happy to do it.” He told her honestly.

Ben seemed to suddenly realize where he was and that he was sitting on the floor in her apartment. The whole place smelled softly of the two of them. 

They stared at each other for a moment too long and Rey was torn between her hope that Ben would lean forward and kiss her and her fear of what would happen if he did.

He stood up slowly and she had the feeling that he was reminding himself of all the same reasons she had just given herself why they needed to try and keep some distance. She had run out of his apartment only last weekend and while she had told him that he’d done nothing wrong, she felt like she already knew him well enough to know that he wouldn’t want to make any assumptions as to what she wanted from him.

“I should go.” He said.

She knew it was for the best. The longer he was here, the more time she spent with him, the harder him leaving was going to be. There was something between them, had been from the moment they’d first laid eyes on each other. She just needed to figure out if it was something that was possible.

She didn’t say anything for a moment, then she nodded slowly in agreement.

“Do you need anything before I go?”

“No.” she told him.

“Ok.” He answered, standing. He appeared to have to force himself to walk to the door.

“I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” She said, and it seemed that the reminder that he was still her teacher and all that they could lose if they weren’t careful gave him the strength to take the last few steps to her door. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Rey.” He said as he shut the door of her apartment behind him.

“Bye Ben,” she whispered as the door gently shut behind him.

…


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Rose have coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone reading this! For a smut practice I've had a few non smut chapters but heads up that this is the last smut free chapter until the end. I've almost finished the last chapter and I think they'll be an epilogue but the last few chapters should be up sooner than later.

It was already into October. Nearly a month since Rey had gone running with Ben and he had carried her home and helped tend to her running injuries. Rey felt like she was handling things better now than at the start of term. She’d started on her stronger suppressants shortly after their run together and while, if she was honest, they didn’t lessen Ben’s delicious scent, she tried her best to convince herself that they somewhat helped to control her body’s overwhelming reaction to him.

The two of them had been doing a good job managing to avoid each other. Other than the occasional glimpse of Ben from across the street if they happened to be coming or going at the same time, they were successfully keeping their distance. In class, they maintained a careful student/teacher relationship. Rey avoided speaking as much as possible in class and Ben avoided calling on her. If she occasionally caught him watching her, it certainly wasn’t because she was herself unable to resist watching his every move.

As she stepped outside, on her way to her last class, Rey felt the chill in the air. The weather was definitely turning colder as winter began to set in on campus. She was still biking to class but she wasn’t sure how much longer she’d last before she had to give up and start taking the bus. The air was chill today but the sky was still clear. She breathed a sigh of relief at that. She had plans to meet Rose for coffee after her Omega Law class and it looked like the weather would hold long enough that she needn’t worry about being caught in a storm while biking home.

Rey had successfully managed to avoid telling any of her friends about what had happened between her and Ben until they’d all seemed to forget about it and had moved on. Jannah had ended up meeting a beta guy at the party she’d gone to with the alpha from the night Rey had met Ben and she was currently lost in a love haze that made it easy for Rey to deflect any uncomfortable questions. Rey and Rose still talked all the time but again Rey had been given a reprieve when things between Rose and Finn had become more serious. All of Rey’s friends seemed to be finding love and leaving her behind.

She sighed sadly at the thought, knowing she was being dramatic. They were in their last year here and getting ready to go their separate ways. It was normal to feel some distance between them.

She was just feeling down today. Realizing that she wanted Ben had made this last month harder to handle. She didn’t want to accept that it wasn’t meant to be. She didn’t believe in soul mates and realistically she knew there had to be someone else out there who could make her feel the way he did, she just couldn’t imagine it.

It was a strange torture to be so drawn to another person while at the same time feeling terrified what those feelings might mean. Top that off with that same person being off limits and it was more drama than Rey felt she could handle on a day in day out basis.

Today’s Omega Law class had been particularly difficult. It had been a slow sort of torture, listening to Ben’s deep voice and trying to stop her mind from wandering to all the things she’d like him to say to her. She was in need of a distraction and grateful she was meeting Rose. As soon as class ended and Ben was finished speaking, she bolted out of the room, breathing in the fresh air and clearing her head.

Rey had promised Rose she’d hurry to the coffee shop. They both wanted to catch up, but their schedules didn’t align at all this semester and Rose had a class only an hour after hers ended. Rey realized that to she needed some advice from her friend. Rose had always been a level headed voice of reason. She still wasn’t sure how much she wanted to tell her friend, but Rose had a way of seeing things differently than she did or from a perspective that Rey knew she sometimes missed.

Rose was waiting for her when Rey reached the campus coffee shop. She grabbed her usual large hot caramel macchiato and joined her at a small table near the back of the shop.

“Ugh,” Rose moaned as Rey sat down. “How am I already so busy? I can’t believe it’s almost mid-terms already.”

Rey laughed, “It’s always like this, you know that.”

“Yeah, I know.” Rose said, sighing. “So how are your classes going? I feel like I’ve hardly seen you this last month. I swear I’m turning into a hermit.”

“Well you and Finn have been busy.” Rey said, smiling.

Rose’s face lit up. “Yeah, things finally clicked for us. It’s been nice. I know it’s made me a homebody and I feel like I’ve been a bad friend, with us not going out…”

Rey interrupted, “No Rose, you’ve always been there for me when I need you. You know me, I only ever go out to spend time with you guys. If anyone is a hermit it’s me. I’m happy for you and Finn.”

“I just hate to see you shrinking back into that shell of yours.” Rose told her.

“I want you to find someone who makes you happy, like I am with Finn…”

Rey knew what Rose meant. She knew she had a habit of holding herself apart from others. She struggled between her omega urge to have connections and her naturally reserved personality. She knew that was why she feared letting an alpha knot her. She’d have to let herself connect to someone on a level she still didn’t know if she was capable of. Wasn’t that why she’d run away from Ben all those weeks ago?

Rey pulled herself back into the conversation, not wanting to ignore Rose and realizing that she had moved on from talking about Finn.

“So, any nice guys in any of your classes?” Rose asked her, obviously hoping Rey was finding love too.

Rey felt a blush spread over her face as an image of Ben popped into her head. She desperately wanted advice from Rose and a part of her wanted to confess everything, but she couldn’t bring herself to talk about what had happened between them, or what she wanted to happen.

“No,” She half-lied, hoping Rose wouldn’t notice her blush.

She should have known better as she saw Rose studying her.

Rey tried not to panic as she watched Rose perk up.

“Rey, I see that blush! There is definitely someone, come on I need details!”

Rey forced a smile for her friend. A Part of her did want to tell Rose everything, but she was a private person by nature and while Rose was her best friend, with Rey that still meant there were secrets she preferred to keep to herself.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you Rose. There’s no one that stands out in any of my classes.”

“Rey, I know you’re hiding something.” Rose told her.

There was no hiding anything from Rose once she knew something was going on. Rey tried to figure out what she was willing to say to appease Rose’s curiosity without saying more than she was comfortable sharing.

“It’s complicated…” She started to say.

She’d been absently watching the door while they were talking. Her thoughts suddenly scattered when she noticed Ben walk in the door. Straightening in her chair, she couldn’t decide if she wanted him to notice her. If He did would he come over or not? When he walked over to the counter without looking in her direction, she felt herself deflate. Why would he come over to talk to her if he saw her anyway? They were supposed to be keeping their distance.

She hadn’t realized that she’d drifted off mid-sentence, watching him. She only realized when she saw Rose turn around to see who had caught Rey’s attention.

“Who’s that?” She asked Rey curiously.

Rey shook herself to clear her head. “Oh…That’s just my Omega Law professor.” She told her. “I’ve just never seen him in here before.”

She tried to sound casual.

“Wow, he’s…huge.” Rose said, eyes wide as she took him in and the sight of Rose’s wide eyes made Rey smile. Trust Rose, the tiniest person she knew, to describe Ben like that. 

“Yeah, I guess he is.” was her oh so intelligent response as she soaked in the sight of her professor in a grey wool pea coat over his usual professional slacks and shirt. She tried not to think about what he looked like underneath his clothes but her mind always seemed on insisting she go there.

Watching him as she was, Rey saw the moment he caught her scent. She watched his head swing in her direction before their eyes locked. He held her gaze steadily, only turning back to the counter when it was his turn to order.

Rey turned back to Rose who was watching her with a speculative look.

  
“What was that?”

Rey hesitated, not sure what to say.

“What was what?” she hedged.

“Really?” Rose asked with a laugh. “You and your professor just eye-fucked each other across a coffee shop. There’s something you haven’t been telling me.”

“Rose,” she started to answer, horrified that she’d been so obvious, but her eyes were drawn back towards Ben, who had picked up his order and was coming over to their table.

Her breath caught as he stopped beside Rose, looking down at the two of them.

“Miss Niima,” he nodded a greeting, his face impassive.

Rey bit her lip to hide a smile as Rose looked up at Ben, openly taking him in. She caught the spike in his scent as his gaze narrowed in on her mouth. Rey released her lower lip and watched Ben’s eyes darken with interest as they flicked up to meet hers.

_Now I remember why we’ve been avoiding each other._

Her throat felt thick as she tried to speak. Clearing it she managed to croak out a polite,

“Hello, Professor.”

She glanced towards Rose, who was watching their conversation like it was something good on television, wondering if she should introduce them or if that would be too personal.

Her decision was made for her when Rose jumped up with a start.

“Ack! I’m going to be late for class!” She cried, hurriedly grabbing her books and chugging the last of her drink.

“Sorry Rey I’ve got to go, but we _will_ talk later.” She said meaningfully, glancing at Ben.

Rey watched her friend hurry away, then turned back to Ben.

Knowing it was a bad idea didn’t stop her from asking,

“Do you want to sit?”

She could see him thinking, but he seemed as unable to resist the pull between them as she was. With only a small hesitation he sat in the chair Rose had vacated.

“Your ankle healed up?” he asked her. “I didn’t notice you limping at all.”

“It did.” She told him. “It was a little sore for a few days but it was no big deal.”

She was touched to know that he’d been watching her. It made her feel a warm glow inside.

He nodded, seeming satisfied that she’d healed fine.

“Your classes are good? You haven’t been to office hours so I assume you’re handling my class without any trouble.”

Rey had to laugh at that.

“I don’t think my going to your office again is a good idea.” She told him honestly.

He looked at her with a small smile that made her heart flutter. “You’re probably right.”

His forehead creased in concern as he looked at her thoughtfully for a moment.

“If you need help or clarification about anything, email me. I don’t want you to feel like you’re not getting the same help because of this situation between us.” He told her seriously.

“I will.” Rey promised him.

Sitting at the small table their smells had already begun to mingle, and Rey knew it was time to end this moment together, however brief it had been. She could feel her body starting to get excited being this close to Ben and if his rising scent was any indication, he was feeling the same way.

“I should go.” She forced herself to say.

“Me too.” He agreed with a tight smile that told Rey he was feeling the effects of their time together as much as she was.

It felt like they were both caught in the same web of attraction. From the moment she’d noticed him at the bar, their physical compatibility had amazed her, but the more time they spent together, the more she found she really liked him. They seemed to have similar interests and whenever they were together it just felt easy. It felt right.

It was getting harder and harder to resist the pull she felt towards him.

She forced herself to stand and leave the coffee shop, not letting herself look back at Ben as she left.

Rey walked to the library deep in thought. She knew they couldn’t keep up this game they were playing. Something was going to have to give. It was only a matter of time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gives Rey a ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a good writing day today so ta-da! Also I upped the chapter count to 15.  
> Thank you again to everyone reading this. All the encouragement means so much!

It’s been a couple of weeks since their run in at the coffee shop, and in that all that time Rey hasn’t seen Ben outside of class even once. Somehow, she’s never managed to catch him coming or going from his apartment, and if he does still get coffee from the same place she does, it’s never at the same time.

She hasn’t had a reason to go to see him for office hours again and while she’s written him multiple emails, she never sends them. She’s sure he still likes to go for runs but she hasn’t had any luck catching him when she goes for hers. She has only seen him when he’s teaching her class.

Lately, she finds herself sitting in class, inhaling his scent as subtly as possible while trying not to let her hormones go too crazy. All the while hoping he’s being driven as crazy as she feels. She’s come to understand that her body simply doesn’t care that he’s a bad idea; that lusting after her teacher is a bad idea. Her body sings when she smells him. She’s instantly slick and ready and no matter how much her mind might fear being knotted, her body is stubbornly insisting it’s what she wants. But from him and only him.

She’s studying at the library late on a Friday. All Rey’s friends have dates tonight, so she’s decided to take advantage of being alone to get her homework done and out of the way, freeing up her weekend (not that she had any big plans). Everyone is busy trying to keep their grades up and Rey is trying to stay on top of her classwork. She’d originally stayed late planning to do an astronomy star chart tonight, that’s due on Monday, but the clouds rolled in as the sun was setting and she’s been hearing rain against the library windows for the last half an hour.

When she finally packs up her books and heads to the Library exit, her spirits sink. She’d only worn a cardigan over her t shirt, tricked by the warm mid-morning sun, when she left her apartment earlier, into thinking the day would be nicer than it has turned out to be. Now, the rain is pouring down, and she can’t help but dread the bike ride she’s going to have back to her apartment. It’s going to be miserable.

She should probably just leave her bike here and order a ride back to her apartment. She doesn’t like leaving her bike here overnight, but the way the rain is coming down, besides being soaked to the bone, she’s going to have a hard time biking through the puddles that will be filling the streets. 

Getting her phone out of her backpack, she’s just pulling up the app to order a ride, when footsteps behind her cause her to turn around. It’s Ben.

“What are you doing here?” she asks, confused as to why her professor would be hanging around the library this late on a Friday night.

“I had some research to do before I went home for the night.” He says.

Silence falls between them. Ben just stands there, looking at her and Rey feels her toes curl like they always do when she’s near him. This is the first time they’ve spoken since the coffee shop and she wants to make it last.

“It’s pretty dark out there.” He says. “Can I walk you to your car?”

She appreciates the offer and wishes she had a car so she could take him up on the offer.

“If I had a car that’d be great, but I just have a bike actually.” She tells him.

Ben’s eyes flick to the glass doors and he seems to realize how badly the weather has turned. His meeting must have been long enough that the rain has caught him by surprise too.

He glances at Rey, clearly thinking about her and her bike.

“I was just about to order a ride. I think the rain might be a little too heavy for biking in, plus – no coat,” she tells him, shrugging to indicate the sweater that’s all she has for a coat.

“I’ll drive you home.” He says. It isn’t an offer, the way he says it, but a statement.

A small part of Rey thinks she should say no. She’d been doing pretty good at controlling the fantasies she has of him, but now that she’s back in his aura, she’s reminded of how perfect he smells to her and she absolutely can’t resist the opportunity to be near him and soak it all in again.

“Ok, thanks.” She tells him and she sees him stand a little straighter when she answers. She wonders if he’d assumed she’d say no, or if he’d been hoping she’d agree.

She suspects he knows how she feels and that he must feel the same way, but the distance they’ve kept between them makes her omega insecure. It’s an annoying biological trait. Knowing that’s what it is helps. When she understands what drives the behaviors that frustrate her, it does help her control them. Usually she can overcome them and carry on normally, but sometimes, like now, they win. She can’t help the need that fills her to confirm that he still wants her as much as she wants him.

She puts her phone away and follows Ben out the door. They dash through the puddles in the parking lot, both soaked through by the time they reach his car.

Sliding into the front seat of Ben’s car takes her back to the night they first met. Ben turns the heater up to warm them both from the cold rain and the combination of their scents mixing in the recycled air surrounds her.

There is nothing she can do to control the way her scent has spiked with arousal. She glances at Ben and sees how tightly he is gripping the steering wheel. His scent is spiking too, and it smells so heavenly, she’s starting to feel dizzy.

It’s not a long drive back to where their apartment buildings are and neither of them talk. Rey wants to use this time to say something, but it’s taking all of her effort to keep control of her body’s raging desire.

When Ben parks the car in front of his building, they both sit, still and unmoving. Rey’s trying her best to convince herself to get out of the car and make a dash to her building. She knows she can’t stay here but her body disagrees, arguing it’s the only place she wants to be.

She makes a motion; to open the car door, she thinks. It’s hard to organize her thoughts clearly, but she assumes that was what she was going to before she was stopped by the feel of Ben’s hand on her other arm, claiming her attention.

“Rey.” He says, his voice low and rough.

She turns and looks at him, losing her breath at the intensity of his gaze. She’s suddenly relieved he hadn’t looked at her during the trip from the university back to here. She tries to say something, to break the tension that has filled the air between them, but words fail her. She thinks she should be surprised by the first words that spill out of her mouth, but she’s not.

“Come home with me,” she says.

_I need you, Alpha._

Ben’s eyes widen and she watches his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows slowly. She’s suddenly nervous he’ll say no. They have so many reasons why they need to stay away from each other right now, but this pull between them is too strong. She’s still afraid of being knotted. She hates the thought of giving an alpha power over her, but the more time she spends with Ben, the less she fears he’ll do that to her. He’s always treated her like a person and more than just an omega.

“Are you sure?” He asks, and that he even asks her this, in the heat of this moment, is why she is sure. She can trust him. She’s not sure she’s ever trusted anyone the way she trusts Ben.

“Yes.” She tells him.

He nods, then he smiles at her in a way that sets her on fire while at the same time it calms her racing heart. He’s out of his seat in a flash, racing around to her side of the car to help her out. Holding hands, they race across the street to her building and Rey feels a small laugh burst from her lips.

_This is right._

They make it up to her apartment, and once they’re inside they fall back against the door. Ben is pressed against her, kissing her deeply and moving his tongue slowly inside her mouth in a way that has her moaning in pleasure. It feels so good to be touching him. She thinks this is what they should always be doing.

Too soon, Ben pulls away from her mouth, breaking the kiss and breathing heavily.

“Bedroom,” he gasps out.

Shucking off shoes, and leaving a trail of wet clothes down the hallway, they finally stumble into her room. Falling on the bed, Ben angles himself to the side, keeping half his weight off of Rey. For a moment, they just lay there, wrapped in each other, then Ben starts kissing her again. Her body feels hot and achy and she finds herself wanting more. He’s keeping his hands to safe spaces on her body, caressing her hair and neck, only occasionally drifting down the side of her body. But they’ve already done more than this that first night and Rey know she wants more. She tries to angle herself into him, making breathy moans, hoping to encourage him to pick up his pace.

“Touch me Ben,” she finally tells him when he doesn’t seem to get her less than subtle hints.

“Rey,” he groans. “I’m trying to go slow. I don’t want to scare you again.” 

She pulls back a little at that. She thinks of all the things she could say; that she’s sorry for leaving that night (but she’s not really, just sorry for the way in which she left). Maybe, that she appreciates him letting her lead, or she could tell him that he won’t scare her this time because she’s ready. She knows him and she trusts him and this time she’s not doing it because she thinks it’s what she’s supposed to do. She’s doing it because she really _really_ wants to. Instead of panic at the thought of Ben’s knot swelling inside her, locking his body with hers, she’s starting to feel more and more like it would be a comfort and not a prison.

“I know.” She tells him, “But I want this.”

She can see the relief blossom on his face, yet traces of hesitation remain in his gaze.

“I promise I’ll talk to you if I change my mind this time. I won’t run.” She says, and this is what finally relaxes Ben completely.

He smiles then and kisses her until she’s back to feeling dizzy and this time, instead of keeping his hands carefully along her sides, he uses them to cup her breasts, gently brushing her nipples with the pads of his thumbs.

He pulls back to look at her, “You are so perfect.” He tells her, bending down to take one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking gently as she moans at the desire that rolls over her with his touch.

Rey feels dazed with want, watching as Ben slowly licks the underside of her breast, then begins nibbling kisses down her stomach until he reaches the top of her underwear, the only piece of clothing she hadn’t managed to leave in the hallway.

With a quick glance up to see that she’s ok with what he’s doing, Ben pulls them off her body in one quick, confident move.

This feels more intimate, being in her bed, rather than up against a door like the first time. Her own scent is stronger here in her bedroom and Ben’s is rapidly blending in. She’s so wet she should be embarrassed but Ben is gazing at her as if she’s the most perfect thing he’s ever seen and it’s only making her wetter.

He’s going slower than she would have expected, methodically parting her thighs and spreading her wide, watching as she opens for him, wet and waiting for him to do anything he wants with her.

“I’ve upped the dosage of my blockers.” He says. “They should be strong enough to keep me from going into a rut, but Rey, _holy fuck_ , you have _no_ idea how unbelievable you smell.”

She doesn’t know what to say to that. She doesn’t want him to lose control but she doesn’t want him to stop. She hesitates for a moment, but remembering her promises to herself, and to him she speaks up.

“I want this.” She tells him, and with a blush continues, “and I, -I want to touch you the…the same way.”

Ben is peeking up at her through his thick lashes, as she speaks those last words, a rumble of desire bursts from him letting her know how much he’d like that.

Keeping her confidence up she continues, “But, I think that’s all that should happen tonight. That’s as far as I want to go.” She doesn’t want to disappoint him, but they still have so much to figure out. She wants them to take their time.

He looks at her for a moment and Rey feels that self-conscious feeling return. She worries she’s not a being good omega, setting boundaries like this. But when Ben crawls up her body to plant a solid kiss on her lips, then gives her a wide smile, she begins to feel a little better.

“That’s more than enough. I will take anything you want to give me Rey.”

He pauses and continues,

“and thank you, for being honest.”

Rey can only nod. She could cry with how wonderful Ben is being, but she focuses on the moment instead. She wants to enjoy this.

He leans in to kiss her again and this time Rey sinks into him with abandon. She’s surprised how much lighter she feels, being honest. It feels like their relationship has moved forward despite her fears of the opposite happening instead.

Ben breaks their kiss and slides back down her body, taking his time, but moving with purpose until he’s back between her legs and gently nipping at her inner thighs.

“I’ve dreamed of doing this again. I thought I would go crazy with wanting to taste you again.” He says with a moan as her nuzzles his nose against her.

Her clit is throbbing and it’s almost painful how badly she needs him to touch her. Rey can only moan in relief when Ben’s tongue finally slides between her folds and bushes up along her cunt.

He’s licking up her dripping fluids with a focus only an alpha could ever have and it feels so good. Rey thinks she might come just from the press of his rough tongue playing at her opening. Combined with the tickle of his nose against her clit, it’s pure heaven.

She can’t help but grind herself against his face, searching for that last bit of needed friction to finally find her release. She almost sobs in relief when Ben angles his face a little higher and begins mouthing at her clit with his soft lips. It only takes a moment before she’s sent over the edge.

Her entire body tenses with heart pounding pleasure before she feels the first shudders of her release overtake her. She comes down slowly and Ben lightens his pressure on her clit to resume lapping up the extra wetness her orgasm has produced.

Feeling satiated, she tries to shift herself out from under Ben, but he almost growls at her attempt, pining her down while he determinedly finishes tasting her swollen cunt. When he’s finally satisfied, he lifts his head to look up at her with a dazed smile.

“That was amazing.” He sighs.

Rey can only nod in agreement. She reaches down towards Ben and he follows her up to kiss her again. When his lips meet hers, she can barely taste him, he’s so covered in her own juices. This only increases she need to taste him. The way he’s been craving her taste, she’s been craving his. He’s always telling her how good she smells and tastes, but he doesn’t seem to realize just how strongly it works both ways.

“It’s my turn now,” she tells him, reaching to remove the boxers he’s still somehow wearing.

She thinks he might argue with her, but he doesn’t. He just helps her remove his underwear and when he’s finally as naked as she is, he lets her flip him onto his back. Then, with a devilish smile, he props his hands behind his head.

Rey takes a moment to enjoy looking at his body. They’d been so rushed the first time she hadn’t had enough time to really take all of him in.

He’s just large. Every part of him seems oversized and she feels small and delicate in comparison. He has a faint scar that traces along his side and up his neck before fading away to almost nothing. She thinks she can see a ghostly trace of it along his face now that she’s looking for it, but she’s not sure if it’s real or if she’s imagining it. She decides right then that she wants to know everything about him, including how he got his scars. But that’s all for later.

Right now, her eyes slide down his torso and her mouth waters with how perfect his chiseled pecs and shoulders are. She could spend hours just licking every part of him. But she’s on a mission, and so, she instead slides down the bed to level her face with his swollen cock. She can see why he likes going down on her. His smell is more concentrated here. She licks at the small scent gland alphas have on their groin and the burst of _Ben_ that fills her mouth makes her inner walls clench with want. She knows what he feels like inside her and she can admit to herself that she’s feeling achy and empty with the need for him to fill her. Yet, at the same time, she knows she needs to take it slow. Being in control and setting the pace makes her feel powerful. 

Rey starts her exploration by cupping Ben’s balls, liking the solid weight of them as she massages them carefully. She then moves to wrap her hands around his cock and begins gently pumping him. A small bead of precum leaks from the tip. She uses one of her hands to spread it around the head of his dick and thrills, both at the way it twitches in her palm and the groans that he lets out when he feels her hands on him. Where his knot is, the skin is darker and slightly swollen, but less noticeable than the last time.

Not wanting to wait any longer she leans down and licks his cock from the base to the tip before wrapping her lips around the head, sucking gently and releasing him with a gentle pop. She gently blows across the wet tip before using her tongue to tease him there.

When Ben shifts, trying to increase contact, she doesn’t make him wait. She takes him into her mouth, relaxing her jaw and working her mouth and throat to take him as deep she can. At the same time, she wraps her hands around his base, massaging his sensitive knot skin. She can tell by his stuttered movements that Ben is resisting fucking up into her mouth and is still letting her set the pace.

Rey’s enjoying setting the pace and the sounds coming from Ben, the garbled words, are letting her know that he’s enjoying what she’s doing. She feels him start to tense and knows he’s close. He gives her only a brief warning that she ignores, before he’s spilling into her mouth in long hot spurts. She has to pull back a bit to even attempt to swallow all the cum that’s pumping out of him. She pulls back so only the head of his cock is in her mouth, allowing her to swallow well enough around it that only a small amount is dribbling down her chin.

His knot hasn’t swelled up. She knows there are mechanics to how and when it swells and that oral doesn’t usually give the right stimulation to trigger it. She’s surprised how much cum still comes out, even without knotting, but she supposes, alphas are nothing if not fertile.

Ben is looking at her with what she thinks might be awe, but it may just be mindless pleasure, she’s not entirely sure. He grabs her arms and pulls her up to his mouth, kissing her soundly and not seeming to mind that her face is now smeared with his cum. She suspects he might actually like it and her suspicions are more or less confirmed when he uses his thumb to collect his spend from her cheek and feeds it into her mouth.

Rey thinks it should be gross but it’s Ben and it tastes like Ben and somehow he makes her want things she didn’t think she ever would before.

They lay cuddled together after that. Kissing leisurely and enjoying being together. After a while they get up and get dressed then head into the kitchen. Rey doesn’t have a huge selection of food in her pantry but she has enough for soup and sandwiches, which they enjoy together. Ben feeding her apple slices that she’d set in a bowl between them.

It’s late and even though Rey doesn’t have class and Ben doesn’t have to teach tomorrow she doesn’t ask him to stay. He kisses her goodbye for long enough that he almost doesn’t make it out the door, but Rey knows they need some space after what’s just happened between them or they’ll go further than she’s ready for tonight.

They don’t talk about what’s going to happen next and Rey suspects that’s because Ben doesn’t know where to go from here either.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben overthinks things and makes bad decisions.

Ben woke up Saturday morning feeling more relaxed than he had in weeks, since the start of the semester, really. He still couldn’t believe Rey had let him in, not just into her apartment, but inside what she was feeling. Last night felt like he finally ( _finally!)_ had been given the chance to get to know and understand her better. He was touched that she felt comfortable enough to be honest with him.

Thinking about Rey, Ben admitted to himself that she was everything he’d ever wanted in an omega. In fact, if he was being completely honest, he knew that she was everything he had ever wanted in a mate. It felt too soon to think like that, but it was true. Physically, both her scent and her lithe body drew him to her. He admired her fighting spirit and willingness to set boundaries as an omega. Having grown up with a mother who defied every stereotype of what society thought an omega should be, he admired those qualities in Rey.

He just wished the timing was better. They only had weeks to go before he would be done teaching her and he’d almost convinced himself that they could resist the draw between them until the end of term. He had to admit that he was doing a terrible job of staying away from her, despite knowing how important it was to do so.

After all the shit that went down with his old boss, Snoke, and the way his mother had stepped up and supported him, even after all the difficulties they’d had in their relationship, Ben could admit that he really didn’t want to let his mother down by getting caught having a relationship with a student. Not to mention what would happen to Rey.

He had been tempted to look into what guidelines Chandrilla University had regarding student/teacher relationships but he decided to wait until Rey was no longer his student. He had been tempted to look into it once, but Poe had come barreling into his office and interrupted him. Ben had taken the thought of having to explain his situation with Rey to Poe as a sign that he needed to be patient.

Ben decided that what he needed to do soon was to talk to Rey. He needed to explain to her what had happened at his old job and why he couldn’t take any risks right now. He wanted a relationship with Rey and he was sure she wanted one with him too. They just needed to go back to keeping their distance until the term was over.

Last night they had given into the pull between them. That needed to be enough to satisfy him for now and give him the strength to keep away from Rey until their class was done. Ben wondered if he was trying too hard to convince himself that this was the right course, but he’d made his decision and was determined to make it to the end.

Ben needed time to figure out what he was going to say to her. He decided that he wouldn’t call her today. As far as he could tell, Rey didn’t have another class after his so he would try and talk to her then. He would stick to his plan. He had too.

But first, he needed a long shower. Last night he’d skipped having one, not wanting to wash away Rey’s scent. It had been nearly impossible to leave her apartment after tasting her again and when he’d made it back to his apartment, he’d guiltily chosen to go to straight to bed. He loved having her scent coating his body, letting it seep into his sheets and surround him.

Now Ben was (almost) regretting that decision. He doubted anyone at the university would recognize her scent on him, if they even got close enough to scent it, but it was an unnecessary risk he shouldn’t be taking.

…..

Monday morning came, Ben making it into his office by 9 o’clock, determined to get straight to work grading papers. He promised himself that he wouldn’t go easy on Rey when he came to her work. If somehow their relationship was discovered, he wanted to be able to show that he’d behaved professionally, or at least, that he’d been fair and above board with her grades. He felt lucky, when he came to her paper, to find that it was well written and that she clearly understood the material. He couldn’t help the pleased thrill of satisfaction that rose up in him that he’d taught his omega well.

The morning turned out to be surprisingly productive and Ben was startled when a knock sounded at his door. He glanced at the clock and saw it was almost time for lunch.

“Come in,” he called, assuming it must be a colleague, as he didn’t have office hours today and the department secretary, would have let him know if someone had come through the main office doors.

Ben groaned to himself when Poe sauntered cheerfully through his door. He felt his mood sink. Why couldn’t Poe just leave him alone? He wasn’t a charity project, despite how Poe and his mother seemed to see him.

“What do you want?” he asked, his voice sharper than he knew was warranted.

He reminded himself that Dameron hadn’t actually spoken yet, so it really was unfair of him to be preemptively annoyed.

“Hey man,” Poe said, greeting Ben with his usual friendly air, “I just wanted to see if you had time to come to lunch with me.”

“Did my mother put you up to this?” Ben asked, annoyed with how determined she was that the two of them become friends.

Poe looked offended, “Ben, I’m trying to be nice”

_He’s just being friendly._ Ben reflected. _You owe it to your mother to be nice. Give this new life you’re trying to make a shot._

“Sure, I have time for lunch before my class.” Ben said, feeling uncomfortable.

“Great!” Poe smiled, “I promised Leia I’d make sure you were fitting in here and we haven’t had a chance to touch base since you started. I can’t wait to let her know how your first few weeks have gone.”

Ok. He took it back. Poe could fuck right off.

Ben knew Poe looked up to his mother. She’d mentored him all through school and the two of them were still close. Ben had always felt like Poe was the son his mother wished she’d had and those feelings were only made worse every time Ben was reminded that Poe seemed to feel the same way. Ben had spent his whole childhood wishing he could be the son his mother wanted, but he could never shake the habits that seemed to rub his mother (and his father too, Ben supposed, but he wasn’t touching _those_ memories) the wrong way.

Pushing the uncomfortable feelings down, Ben forced a smile through gritted teeth.

“You realize that I _do_ talk to my mother too, don’t you?” He asked.

Poe just cocked his eyebrow, “Not as much as she’d like, and you’ve been avoiding family dinners. You know Leia, she likes to know _everything_.”

_Fucking self-satisfied asshole,_ Ben thought to himself as he stood from his desk.

He needed to just shut up and go to lunch with Poe. He always came out looking like the bad guy when they argued. He was not socially adept enough to ever win against Poe’s natural charm. His mother couldn’t seem to understand why Poe’s attitude always rubbed him the wrong way.

“Where too?” he asked, biting his tongue hard enough to draw blood.

Poe offered to drive. The weather was definitely getting colder as fall had settled in. About 5 minutes into the drive to the restaurant Poe, Ben realized he’s made a big mistake. With the heat blasting in the small sportscar ( _seriously,_ Ben thought, _of course Poe would drive a flashy car like this.)_ Ben was starting to sweat. He could still smell Rey on his skin and while it had been faint enough in his office, in the confined space of the car, with the recirculating air amplifying her scent, there was no way Poe wouldn’t smell the hint of omega that clung to him.

Thankfully, Poe didn’t mention it, and while Ben was sure he had to have caught the scent, he began to relax, thinking Poe might actually _mind his own fucking business_. But, as Ben had discovered many years ago, for some unknown reason, he was doomed to have conversations with Poe Dameron that he was pretty sure he’d rather die than have. 

Their waitress had brought their drinks and they’d ordered their meals, they’d also finished up the basic small talk even Ben could manage, when suddenly Poe just dove right in.

“So, who is she?” Poe asked without preamble.

Ben hesitated. _None of your damned business_ was on the tip of his tongue, but he’d learned that acting defensive would only increase Poe’s curiosity. Better to play it casual.

He could already see in the flare of Poe’s nostrils that he’d caught the scent of Ben’s anxiety at being questioned and was on high alert.

“Nobody.” He lied. “It was a one-time thing.”

Poe was still watching him carefully, so he added a casual, “Stress relief, you know?”

It felt like something Poe might believe. Ben was pretty sure Poe was pretty open with his affections in a way Ben himself had never managed to be.

“I really don’t want to talk about it.” He added.

“Sure thing, buddy.” Poe answered, looking at him for a long moment before changing the subject and Ben knew with every fiber of his being, that Poe didn’t believe him. That this would not be the end of the subject.

…

He felt oddly vindicated when, shortly after he returned from his lunch with Poe, his phone rang, showing his mother calling him. Ben was willing to more money then he currently had in his bank account that she’d just got off the phone with Poe. She was going to want to know why Ben smelled like an omega and just who she was. He had known Poe would rat him out to his mother.

_Fucking Poe._

He hesitated before answering her call. Ben knew he’d have to talk to his mother sooner or later, and not just because she’d hound him until he did, but because he really was trying to fix the mess he’d made between them.

His thumb hovered over the accept button. He had to get to class. Omega Law was starting in 20 minutes and he had hoped to speak to Rey before class started. Still, he didn’t want his mother showing up here, thinking he was avoiding her. That was something she’d do and Ben cringed to himself at the thought of it.

Best to get it over with.

“Hello mother.” He said, curious to hear just what Poe had told her.

“Ben.” She greeted him, sounding happy to hear his voice. He decided she was choosing to play it casual.

“I haven’t talked to you in awhile and I wanted to see how you’re doing.” She continued.

Not having the time or the patience for this game, Ben cut to the point.

“And you talked to Poe.” He said with a sigh.

He could hear the smile in her voice when she answered, “and I talked to Poe.”

“You could just talk to me. You don’t need to send him to spy on me.” He told her, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Sometimes he felt like their separation had been inevitable. They were too different, or maybe they were too alike. Ben was never sure which was truer.

“Poe means well, you know that.” She reminded him.

At his stubborn silence she continued,

“Anyway, he said you met someone. Will you tell me about her?”

Ben snorted to himself, thinking of the lies he’d told the other man and wondering exactly what Poe had told his mother. Not wanting to talk about Rey, he went with his tried and true tactic of deflection.

“I have to teach class in 15 minutes, we’ll have to talk later.” He told her.

“Come to dinner this Saturday?” she asked.

“Sure.” Ben said, knowing he owed her this small thing. One of their deals had been Saturday family dinners. He’d skipped the last couple, just not up to dealing with his parent’s constant need to meddle in his life.

After his conversation with his mother, Ben only managed to make it to the classroom with a minute to spare. Of course, Rey’s scent hit him as soon as he walked in the room. He thought time would desensitize him to her, but the opposite seemed to be true. It felt like whenever they spent more time together, he only became more aware of her scent. At this point, he only needed the faintest trace of her scent to pin point her exact location in any room.

After the first week of class, he’d noticed that she’d started sitting in the furthest spot from his position at the podium in the front of the room. While it didn’t make any difference to his awareness of her presence, he appreciated that she’d tried.

As he dismissed the class at the end of his lecture, he kept his voice carefully neutral as he glanced in Rey’s direction.

“Miss Niima, can I see you for a moment?” He asked.

He saw Rey’s eyes widen in surprise. She must have assumed he’d want to keep his distance while at the university after what had just happened between them. He watched as she approached slowly and he realized she was taking her time, allowing the rest of the class to exit the room, giving the two of them some needed privacy.

“Hi,” she whispered as she came to stand in front of him. Her cheeks had a light blush that dusted over her freckles and Ben thought she looked nearly irresistible.

He forced himself not to take the extra step that would bring him into Rey’s space. While he wanted to press himself against her, he knew he had to resist getting caught up in being near her. His lunch with Poe had cemented his decision to end the dangerous game he was playing.

“We need to talk.” He told her, “Privately.”

She looked at him for a long moment, clearly wondering what he was thinking.

“Not here.” He added. “Can I come to your apartment tonight? Just to talk?” he asked.

“What time?” Rey asked, not giving him anything to read in her expression. “I’m supposed to go out to dinner with friends, but we can meet before or after.”

“Before” Ben answered, knowing that if he went to see her late at night without an excuse to leave, he’d never have the willpower to do so. “I have a couple of things to finish up in my office then I’ll come by.”

Rey nodded and stepped back. He watched her make her way from the room, only pausing briefly to look back at him. The small crease that sat between her eyes warned Ben that she suspected where his thoughts might lay, and that she wasn’t going to like what he had to say.

…

Arriving at Rey’s apartment that evening, Ben tried to stay focused on what he needed to confess to Rey, but when she opened her door all thoughts fled his head as he stepped into her. Finally, free from prying eyes, he bent down and kissed her slowly, savoring her soft lips.

They stood like that, just kissing, in her entryway for a few moments, both lost in each other, until Rey pulled back a step and looked up at him.

“You said we needed to talk?” she asked, worrying her bottom lip.

“Yes.” He told her, shaking his head to clear it.

He saw her small smile at his movement and knew his little omega liked what she did to him. He determinedly pushed that thought away. That kind of thinking was not going to help him right now.

She led him to her living area and to the cozy plush couch that took up most of the small space. He sunk down into the oversized cushions and Rey, sitting next to him sunk right down beside him, pressing into his side.

“Sorry,” she said with a half-laugh, “I fell in love with this couch because it’s like a little nest, but it really doesn’t fit more than one person comfortably.”

With Rey pressed against him, wrapped in her scent and her using words like nest, Ben was finding it difficult to stay focused on why he was there and what he needed to say.

He took a deep breath through his mouth and forced himself to dive in.

“Rey, we need to talk about us.” He told her; his voice serious.

“I had a feeling that was why you wanted to see me.” She confessed. Ben wished she’d look at him, but she was keeping her eyes focused on her hands that were clasped tightly in her lap.

“This morning a colleague of mine scented you on me.” He told her honestly. “It made me realize again how dangerous this is, what we did. You could get in trouble, and so could I.”

She looked up at him, finally meeting his eye, as he forced himself to continue. It was time to be honest completely honest with her.

“I’m not in a place where I can take this kind of risk. I…Rey, I did some things, bad things, when I was still working as a lawyer. My old boss, he was like a mentor to me, but he was a bad man and by the time I really realized how bad, I’d done some really bad things too. I lost my license to practice law. I probably deserved worse but my…my family has connections and they helped me out. I was estranged from them for a long time, but when everything went bad, they were there for me. My mother…she’s done everything she can to help me start over. She got me this teaching job, hell she even cosigned the lease on my apartment because all my assets are still frozen until all the lawsuits against my old firm are settled. If I get fired for sleeping with a student after everything she’s done for me? I don’t think she’d forgive me and I know I’d never forgive myself.”

Getting all that out made him feel lighter. Ben could only watch Rey, hoping she’d understand. When she was silent, without answering for several minutes, he began to worry.

“I really like you Rey, honestly, I more than like you. I meant what I said when I told you I have never wanted anyone the way I want you, but we _have_ to stop. I don’t know what else to do. When you’re not my student we can take this thing between us somewhere, but I need you to understand where I’m coming from right now.”

He tried to be patient as he watched Rey and the emotions that were flashing over her face at everything he’d told her.

“I do understand Ben.” She finally told him, reaching out and taking his hand. “I think what you’re doing is wonderful. You know I grew up without a family, and because of that, family means everything to me. I don’t want to ruin your relationship with yours. That’s too important.”

She gave him a watery smile as she took a deep breath before continuing.

“I don’t want to jeopardize things at school either. We…we can go back to avoiding each other and we can pretend none of this ever happened. I…I understand.”

What she was saying didn’t sound quite like what Ben had intended and he felt like he hadn’t done a good job of explaining to her what he wanted but Rey seemed ok with everything and what she was saying was what he needed, _right_?

He stood up awkwardly, feeling like everything that had happened was wrong somehow, even though it was what he’d asked of her. As he made his way to the door, his alpha was yelling at him to stay and talk more with Rey, to make sure they were on the same page. It was unhappy with leaving her like this and he could tell by her scent that she wasn’t as alright with what he had told her as she was letting on.

And so, panicking, yet not knowing what else to do, he gave her an unsatisfactory hug good-bye and left.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's thoughts on Ben's behaviour last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for everyone reading and commenting!!!   
> I've finished writing the rest of the story so I'm hoping to post frequently to get the rest of this story up. (As fast as I can edit I'll be posting)

Rey stared at the door Ben had just exited feeling lost. She understood why he thought they needed to stop seeing each other. She honestly, truly did. Just the fact that he was her teacher should have been enough of a reason, but add to that everything Ben had just told her about what had happened between him and his family and Ben’s own guilt and need to make amends and Rey knew, she _knew_ he was right. They needed to keep apart for the next few weeks.

Under normal circumstances, what Ben was asking wouldn’t have upset her quite as much as it had. She considered herself reasonable enough to understand that they could survive a few more weeks of keeping their distance. There was just one big problem she had with that. One that she’d wanted to talk to Ben about before he’d confessed how important it was for him to respect what his parents had done for him and why it was so vital that they stayed apart until the end of the term. She was about to go into heat.

After what had happened on the weekend, Rey had made a decision. She trusted Ben and wanted to take things further with him. She could imagine them having a real relationship. Her next heat was due to start within the week and she’d hoped (well _assumed_ was probably more accurate) that if she asked him, Ben would help her through it. With him, she felt ready to try knotting and she was ready for Ben to be the one to do it.

But after everything he’d told her, she didn’t feel comfortable asking him and now Rey had no idea what she was going to do. She’d almost called him back, to tell him about her heat before he left, but she’d stopped herself. She didn’t want to burden him or make him feel obligated in any way now that she knew how hard he was working to get his life back on track.

She’d survived most of her heats alone and she was ready to do it again. When she’d been with her beta boyfriend he’d tried to help. They’d broken up not long after and Rey suspected his failed attempt to help her had more to do with it than either of them had wanted to admit.

She had multiple toys to help her and Rey was no stranger to going it alone. But she had a sneaking suspicion that her attraction to Ben and the way she responded to his scent was going to make this heat different from her previous ones. This time her body no longer had just a vague idea what it wanted, instead she knew exactly what she needed and who she wanted to give it to her.

When she’d imagined Ben being there for her heat it had felt so right. There bodies seemed made for each other and she was sure a heat with Ben would be like nothing else she’d experienced

Rey sighed, dropping her head into her hands. There was no way she was going to survive this week unscathed.

Checking the clock, she saw that it was time to get ready and meet the girls for dinner. Even if a part of her wanted to curl up on the couch and hide away, this was what she needed. Maybe they might even be able to help? At least she could talk about it (sort of anyway, she wasn’t ready to tell anyone that her problem guy was her teacher.)

…

The next morning brought Rey little relief. She was still feeling unsettled and anxious. Spending time with friends had helped her overall mood and talking about her problems and getting other points of view helped her see things a little more clearly.

Leaving out the details, like the fact that he was her professor, she’d explained some of what was going on with Ben. She knew Rose, who had seen them together, knew exactly who Rey was talking about, but her friend had held her tongue and let her keep that juicy detail to herself.

Then they had started to make plans for the next week and Rey had reminded them that she wouldn’t be going out because of her upcoming heat. While she was the only omega in the group, they had been friends long enough that the girls all knew what Rey needed and wanted during her heat weeks. They knew she usually went it alone and there was a long discussion how unfair it was when Rey had insisted that the alpha she was currently figuring things out with would definitely not be able to help her out during her heat. Kay had even suggested a friend of hers who might be able to help Rey through her heat.

Rey had laughed at the very idea. She wanted Ben or no one, but she wasn’t sure if her beta friends could really understand that. They could understand the theory of attraction between alphas and omegas but she’d discovered, betas just didn’t understand how potent the attraction some scents were. They couldn’t understand why, having scented Ben, no other alpha would do for her heat.

Kay had kept trying to convince Rey. She had spent the whole dinner trying to sell Rey on her alpha friend, but Rey was absolutely not interested in calling him. Her time spent with Ben had finally clarified for her that what she really wanted and craved was a close connection more than anything else. She decided that she wasn’t going to settle for anything less. If she couldn’t have Ben during her heat then she’d suffer alone. She’d done it before and she could do it again.

_But I want Ben,_ her traitorous heart reminded her.

Thinking about him was not helping her mood. She decided that she needed to get out of her apartment and get some fresh air. Rey glanced out the window at the sunny blue sky. While the weather had gotten colder, today the sun shining brightly and she decided it was warm enough to go for a run. She really needed to get out of her own head before she went crazy.

As she stepped out of her apartment and onto the sidewalk, she started moving at a brisk jog. As she increased her pace, she felt herself almost immediately begin to calm down. This was what she needed. She was always like this before a heat, full of too much nervous energy she didn’t know what to do with.

She turned along her usual path into the park and let her brain shut off, and her body take over. She loved how running felt like mediation. The steady movement of her feet helping to clear her brain. The trees had almost fully turned to their rich fall colors, and what had been a glorious green canopy was now full of vivid reds and oranges. Rey loved how alive the park felt with its ever-changing beauty. She felt like it was a reminder to keep growing and to not be afraid.

As Rey reached the furthest part of the path, she eased up her pace, a slight stitch in her side telling her to slow down. In the warmer months this was the busiest area of the park. In the summer, children would be joyously playing in the spray park and a half dozen food trucks would line the roadway. It was nearly empty now. This late in the year, the crowds were thin and Rey saw only the occasion pedestrian and a handful of bikers on the pathway. At the spray park, turned off for winter, there were a few geese filling the shallow cement dip, but she saw only one other person. A lone figure sitting at a bench, watching the birds.

Rey recognized the solitary figure immediately. By now, she was pretty sure she’d recognize Ben anywhere. She made her way over to the bench where he was sitting. She slowing to a stop, coming to stand in front of him.

“Ben?” she asked, wondering what he was doing sitting in the park. It was too cold to be sitting out for long.

He looked up surprised, before she watched a mask settle over his features when he saw it was her.

“Rey,” he said awkwardly, his cheeks blushing lightly. “Hi.”

She waited for a moment, but when he didn’t say anything else, she started to feel hurt. She was frustrated with him and with the way he was seemingly able to let go of this thing that was building between them.

After what had happened at her apartment the other night, she’d thought they were going to make things work somehow. Then when he’d come by again last night and explained why he needed them to take things slow, she’d tried to be supportive, but he was making things really difficult. She knew her hormones were not helping her mood. They wanted her alpha and they wanted him now, not when it was more convenient for him.

And she’d actually thought she’d finally found _her alpha._ She thought she’d have an alpha she trusted to help her through this heat. She thought she wouldn’t have to just survive this heat, but that she might actually get to enjoy it.

It was like she’d been sleeping, but now she was awake. Her body knew what it wanted and it wanted Ben. When her heat started and her body was denied, Rey suspected it was going to be painful.

She looked at Ben curiously. He was still not saying anything and she decided she would leave before she said something she might regret.

“Well, I should get going. Goodbye… _Professor.”_ She said, unable to resist the petty dig. She stepped back from the bench and moved to start running again.

His only response was to furrow his brow. She was frustrated when he refused to take her bait.

“I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” He said, his tone irritatingly neutral.

“Actually,” Rey said, her mood dark and the urge to poke at him too strong to resist,

“I’ll be absent tomorrow.”

He looked at her curiously,

“Why?”

She felt a messy combination of relief and anger at letting him know about her upcoming heat.

“I’m due to go into heat by Wednesday” she told him, “I thought it might be best to miss tomorrow’s class.There are a few alphas in it and my scent will likely start to change any time now.”

Hearing that, Ben stood up suddenly, stepping into her space and Rey thrilled that she had finally got a reaction out of him.

“You’re going into heat this week?” he asked, his voice sounding deeper.

Before she could step away, he leaned into her before pressing his nose against the gland at the side of her neck and inhaling deeply. He groaned and Rey couldn’t help but curl her toes at the sound that came from him.

“You are. I can just smell it. You are going into heat, my little omega.”

Rey was filled with a mixture of lust and annoyance at his words. Hadn’t he made it clear that she wasn’t really his little omega? Not yet anyway. If he wasn’t going to be there for her this week, when her body was going to need him desperately, then as far as she was concerned, he didn’t get to call her that. 

Rey forced herself to step back. She was way too close to her heat starting to handle this close of contact with any alpha, especially Ben. Her body wanted him and it didn’t understand why she couldn’t have him. She could feel it already turning against her. Her pulse starting to race and a tell-tale wetness between her legs. Her omega begging her to open for her alpha.

“You made it clear yesterday that you can’t be my alpha and I’m not your omega,” she told him, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

Ben looked unhappy at her words, his mouth opening and closing as if he couldn’t decide what to say.

“Rey….” he tried to speak, but she interrupted him.

“Ben, I’ve got to go.” She told him, “You’ve explained everything and I understand. I do. I’ll be fine. You don’t need to worry about we.”

With that, she turned and started back into a jog. She forced herself to keep going without looking back. She thought she heard Ben call out to her as she headed down the path, but she refused to look back.

She would do what he asked and keep her distance until the end of term.

…

After a quiet Sunday spent curled up on her couch trying not to think of Ben, Rey awoke Monday morning feeling flushed and hot. Her skin felt too tight and the gland on her neck was swollen and pink. Strong powerful cramps tightened low in her stomach. She showered and tried to dress for the day, but when she tried to find something to wear all of her clothes felt too tight and uncomfortable.

Her heat was definitely coming early, she realized, a tight knot of dread forming in her stomach. She’d hoped to have today to get some extra homework done and to do some cleaning before the week ahead. Yesterday she’d done her meal prep and laundry. She’d checked that she had batteries and clean sheets and towels. Her pre heat days always inspired a high-level organizing.

At least she had already planned to stay home today. The heightened scent that announced to any alphas nearby that she was in heat made being in public uncomfortable in the days before a heat, but she’d hoped to still be lucid enough to finished some of her assignments that would be due in another week. It would help to lighten the burden of missing a week of classes.

Either way, Rey knew she needed to notify the school. Luckily, Chandrilla University, being a school known for supporting omegas, had a clear procedure for heats to make it easier on its students. She simply needed to call the heat line and an automated notice would be sent to all of her professors that she would be absent for medical reasons. It saved omegas in heat, or alphas helping out or in a rut themselves, from having to try and call each individual professor at a time when they might not be in the clearest state of mind.

After making the call to the school, Rey finished the last bit of prep she still needed to do before her heat started. She always saved it for last, but she finally gave into her biological urge to nest and set about building up her bed.

She couldn’t stop herself from wondering if Ben would have liked her nest. She tried not to dwell on the fact that she was building it with him in mind. She tried her best to push away the thoughts of him, knowing it was futile. The further into her heat she slipped, the more thoughts of him consumed her and the stronger the urge to have him with her became.

She knew that her time with Ben was going to make this heat different from her previous ones. Having a specific alpha she wanted to be with her made having to be alone even harder. She found herself craving his scent. She had changed her sheets and done laundry since the night he’d been in her bed and she found herself nears tears with regret over that decision.

As the day stretched out, she felt herself sinking deeper into a haze of want and need. Strong contractions rippled through her uterus. She had to lay a towel on the couch as her body began producing increased slick, preparing for the alpha it was waiting for, even if he wasn’t coming.

When she could no longer distract herself with school work or household chores, Rey finally gave up and stripped off her clothes. She crawled on her bed and settled herself into her lonely nest.

Her body ached to be full. In a heat fueled daze, she lether mind wander to thoughts of Ben and his large cock. How it had felt in her hands. Her mouth watered remembering how good it had tasted to have his come filling her mouth and throat, spilling past her lips.

A gush of slick pulsed out of her as she felt her inner walls contract with pleasure at the memory. She slid her hands up to her breasts, tweaking and playing with her hyper sensitive nipples, imagining the feel of Ben’s large hands instead of her own. She remembered the way his lips had suckled her and the gentle scrap of his teeth. She moaned with frustrated pleasure.

She snaked a shaking hand down between her thighs, fingers franticly trying to find the spot inside that would give her some relief. She couldn’t reach where she needed to with her own fingers, her pumping rhythm failing to satisfy her. She slid her dripping fingers through her cunt before settling on a rhythmic pattern around her swollen clit.

Touching herself, it only took her moments to come, but the empty ache inside her only intensified. She reached her for dildo and slid it in easily. There was no resistance, she was so wet and wanting.

She felt tears pooling in her eyes. This heat was definitely worse than her usual heats. Everything hurt and she didn’t know how she was going to survive it. She needed Ben with every fiber of her being but she was determined to be strong. She would not call him and she would make it through this heat alone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which I, the author, have decided that Ben Solo really needs to stop overthinking everything and just GO FOR IT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We can all agree these two have waited long enough so here's the next chapter asap, Enjoy!

**Ben's POV**

Ben entered his office and sat down hard at his desk. He had just finished teaching his Monday Omega Law class to a room that was noticeably missing one Rey Niima.

He’d barely been able to focus on teaching. She’d never missed a class before; she was always seated and ready for class by the time he arrived. Hoping there was a first time for everything, Ben had struggled to pull his eyes from the classroom door, hoping Rey was just running late.

She had told him she was going to be having her heat this week and while he had tried to ignore the instincts this news set off inside him, he was finding that to be pretty much impossible.

Logging into his University email, his attention was immediately snagged by a notification of absence from the school regarding Rey “due to medical reasons”. That confirmed it. She was going into heat and he’d made the choice to be here instead of with her. He had already known what it was to hate himself, but he’d never hated himself more than at this moment.

He blew out a frustrated sigh, dropping his head in his hands. He’d chosen to be responsible and try to make his parents proud, he reminded himself for the hundredth time already that day.

Unfortunately, the cost was the woman he suspected was absolutely perfect for him. She smelled like what he’d imagined his mate would smell like. Somehow, she smelled like home. The more he got to know Rey, the more he knew they were perfect for each other.

Lately, every choice Ben made was to try and be a better man. He needed to get his life in order, but as he sat there at his desk staring at his computer, his choices didn’t feel like the right ones. Ben felt more lost then he had in a long time.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock at the door. Guessing it was probably Poe, Ben was about to tell him to go away, when the door opened and instead of Poe he saw his father standing in the doorway.

Han Solo was an interesting mix of swagger, trouble and heart. Ben loved his dad even as he acknowledged how different they were. Both alphas, they had strong personalities. They always seemed to see things from opposite angles and to spend half the time they were in the same room fighting about something or other. But when push came to shove, Ben knew in the end, his dad always had his back.

He could admit to himself that he’d never have quit working for Snoke if Han hadn’t convinced him too. If his mother made him want to be a better man, it was his father who always reminded him that nobody was perfect and that mistakes were a part of life.

While lately they had actually been getting along better, it was still not like his father to show up at his office on a Monday afternoon.

“Hey son,” Han said, stepping into the office and shutting the door. “You busy?”

When Ben gestured in the negative Han continued,

“You didn’t come to dinner again this weekend. Your mom was worried and I told her I’d stop by to check in. Everything good?” he asked.

“Yes Dad, everything’s good.” Ben told him, not in the mood for conversation.

He really didn’t feel like a heart to heart right now. He wanted to go home. No, what he wanted was to go to Rey’s place to check up on her, but he’d settle for going home at this point.

Han gave him a long look.

“Kid, I know something is going on. Hey, you know you can tell me.” Han prodded. “Whatever it is, we can figure it out, and I promise, we don’t have to tell your mother.”

Ben laughed at that. Trust his father to know that was his biggest fear right off the bat. He dreaded having to explain this to his mother. He looked at his dad thoughtfully for a moment. Thinking. If ever there was a man who knew how to get out of a tricky situation, it was the one standing in front of him, offering to help.

_What the hell. How much worse can it get?_

“You can’t tell mom.” Ben started, already knowing he could trust his dad to keep his secret.

Still, he decided, he wouldn’t tell him everything. Just enough to maybe get some guidance.

“Not a word.” Han promised with a smirk. He settled himself into the chair across from his son, ready to hear what Ben had to say.

Ben had the distinct feeling that his father was enjoying the opportunity to know something his mom didn’t. She always seemed to be one step ahead of everyone else and on top of that, Ben never really talked to his dad about anything personal.

“I met someone.” He began, cringing at the way his father’s eyes lit up at the news.

“But,” he hastened to add, “There are…complications. Things that are making it…difficult.”

“An omega?” Han asked.

“Yes.” Ben said.

His father looked at him seriously, “Do you think she’s the one?”

“Yes.” Ben answered without hesitation.

“Does she want you?” Han asked.

“Yes.” Ben answered again. He knew Rey was mad at him for the way he’d tried to slow down things between them, but he knew she still wanted him.

“Then listen Kid,” Han told him seriously, “If you say she’s the one, and if this girl feels the same way about you too, then rest of it? It doesn’t matter.”

He paused, looking Ben in the eye, “You make it work. Don’t let anyone or anything stop you.”

_He makes it sound so easy._

“We had a fight.” Ben confessed, needing his dad to understand. “But, she’s going into heat this week and I don’t know what to do.”

Han laughed at that, “Ben, I know you think you’re so much more like your mother, but Kid, you are still my son and as my son, _I know_ you know exactly what you need to do if your omega is going into heat.”

“But Dad,” Ben began, only to have Han interrupt him.

“Ben, stop. I know you and I know how you overthink things. It you want her and she wants you then you can’t leave her alone during her heat. It’s that easy Kid. Go. Be with her, and you can figure out the rest later.”

Ben looked at his dad, feeling torn. What Han said made sense, but when Han was talking, it always sounded like a good idea. He had a way about him that made people trust him.

“I could lose my job.” He told his father, needing to say it out loud.

Instead of looking upset, like Ben expected, Han just laughed.

“So? You’re a smart boy. You get another one.”

He tried again, “I don’t want to embarrass Mom. She got me this job.”

“If you’re following your heart, your mom won’t be disappointed. She wants you to be happy. Trust me,” was Han’s response.

Ben opened his mouth to say something else, but he was out of excuses.

He took a deep breath. He shouldn’t be surprised his father would somehow talk him into risking everything and going after Rey. Maybe, he reflected, it wouldn’t hurt to be a little more like his dad once in a while.

“Go.” Han told him.

And this time, he went.

…

Leaving his father in his office Ben very quickly found himself standing in front of Rey’s door.

He knocked loudly, but there was no answer. He tried again, hoping desperately that she was home. His brain was suddenly filled with more doubt. What is she wasn’t home? What if she was out with someone else? What if she was home _with someone else?_ He didn’t know if he would be able to control himself if that was the case.

After another try knocking, Ben turned from Rey’s door. He hesitated, not wanting to leave. He was about to just give in and try calling her, when he heard the lock on her apartment door unlatch. The door opened a crack and he caught a glimpse of Rey peeking out at him.

“Ben?” she asked, her voice sounding huskier than her usual cheerful tone.

“Rey, I-” He started apologize for how stupid he’d been, but lost his train of thought as her scent hit him.

_Omega_ his brain screamed at him, knocking every other thought from his head. _His omega_ was in heat. Right now. He needed to go to her and help her.

Ben took a single step towards Rey but froze. No matter how much he wanted her, he wouldn’t enter her apartment unless she asked. Once he entered her apartment, he knew he’d go into alpha mode. He wouldn’t let himself take another step towards her unless she asked him to.

Ben felt a wave of relief when Rey swung the door open wider. She was standing there in a thigh length robe and Ben was sure it was the only thing she was wearing. He couldn’t help but stare at her. She met his hungry gaze and whimpered, biting her lip. Ben could smell her scent as it flared with lust as his eyes drifted down her body, drinking in the sight.

His gaze snagged at the hem of her robe where her thighs peeked out. He could see the tell-tale glistening of her slick as a thin stream rolled down her leg. He felt his mouth water, wanting to savor her. He knew how sweet her body tasted on a regular day and he knew the flavor of her slick during her heat would be incredible.

He needed to do something. Ben had promised himself he would leave if she asked him to, and he would, but the scent and sight of her was overwhelming his senses. He was pretty sure it was already too late to avoid going into a rut, with how badly he wanted her.

Their eyes locked again. Ben felt light-headed with anticipation.

Rey looked at him steadily and seemed to come to a decision.

“Ben,” she told him, “Come here. I need you.”

He made himself speak before he moved.

“I’m going into rut just smelling you from here, Rey. I want to be with you, but I don’t think I can stop myself from knotting you if I’m with you like this.” He forced himself to say. He cared about her too much to not be completely honest with her.

She nodded, maybe to him, maybe to herself, “I’m ready for you – Alpha, _my alpha._ I want all of you.”

At those words Ben finally let go. He stepped up to Rey’s door and pressed into her space.

“Then let me make you feel better, _omega_.” He whispered to her, leaning down to nibble her ear.

“Please Ben,” she begged him as she pulled him into the apartment.

Ben kicked the door shut as he entered, not wanting to break contact with Rey. From her ear, he kissed her neck. Her gland was swollen and hot and she moaned with pleasure and maybe relief when he suckled and licked at it. He felt his own knees weaken at the concentrated scent of her on his tongue.

He nipped gently at her gland and felt Rey’s hands tighten where she was gripping his shoulders. She gasped and somehow her scent seemed to intensify even when Ben felt like he was already drowning in it. He forced himself to pull away from the delicate area before he sunk his teeth into her and instead, he slowly made his way back up her chin until he met her lips again in a scorching kiss.

Ben drifted his hands along Rey’s arms, sliding them towards the tie at the front of her robe. He needed to touch all of her body and this annoying scrap of fabric was in the way. Rey seemed to feel the same. Ben felt her hands leave his shoulders to help untie her robe. She stepped back for a moment to let it slide off her back.

Ben only had a moment to appreciate Rey’s perfect form before her hands were back on him as she pressed at his shoulders, pushing him until his back was flush against the door.

He reached up and grabbed Rey’s hands where they were pressing into his him. He cupped them in his own larger hands and pulled them down to her side. He smiled at Rey’s whimper of frustration that he had thwarted her efforts. She might be alright with doing this against a door again, but for all that he had planned, Ben wanted the bed.

He scooped Rey up in his arms and carried her down the hall and to the bedroom, pausing before dropping her down to appreciate the little nest she’d made for herself.

“Your nest looks good, my little omega.” He heard himself tell her. He was always amazed by the words that instinct drove them to say.

Rey smiled up at him. She too was caught up in her body’s innate drive to behave a certain way during heat.

“I’m glad you like it. I was thinking of you when I made it.’’ She told him.

Ben’s chest puffed at her words

“I think we should test it out.”

At that, she gave him a smile that was such a perfect mix of sweetness and lust it took his breath away.

Ben spread her gently out on the bed. He made a move to follow but she held up a hand, making a stopping motion.

“Clothes off.” She told him seriously.

As an alpha Ben wanted to resist her command on principle, but as he happened to agree with what she was asking, he decided to go along with her order. He quickly stripped himself bare, enjoying the way in which Rey’s eyes watched his movements hungrily.

Once he was as naked as she was, he climbed onto the bed, settling himself beside Rey.

“Better?” he asked her.

She smiled as she leaned in to kiss him.

“Much.” She said, sliding her hands along his torso. She traced his muscles with light fingers.

Rey seemed inclined to take the lead, and for now Ben was content to let her. He let his back press into the mattress as Rey straddled his chest, kissing his mouth deeply and running her hands through his hair.

The feeling of her nails along his scalp was a pleasure he didn’t know he’d needed in his life, but he didn’t think he’d be able to live without from this moment on.

He was disappointed for a moment when said hands left his head to run along his arms, but then all thoughts instantly left his head when Rey’s soft mouth landed on his own neck gland. He couldn’t hold back the moan that burst from him at the feeling of her lips against his sensitive skin. His cock twitched. He had been rock hard from the moment he’d scented her in the hallway yet somehow, he was making him grow even harder.

He wanted nothing more than to push inside Rey right then. He remembered how good she’d felt that first night and he knew she was so wet that he would slide in easily, without any resistance.

His alpha crowed with pride. He was going to knot her. Once they were joined together, she’d realize how perfect the two of them together would be. It was only the little voice of reason in his head that knew that even if Rey was finally prepared to be with him in that way, he wanted her ready and wanting when the time came.

His cock was starting to ache in a way that warned him that it was time to take back control of the situation before he completely lost control. He took hold of Rey and flipped her over so it was now her back pressed against the mattress.

He kissed her lips softly and began moving slowly down her body, peppering her with soft kisses along the way.

He paused at her breasts, want to take time to admire and enjoy them. He pulled one tight peak into his mouth, suckling it firmly before freeing it and giving the other one the same attention. He used a free hand to cup the breast not in his mouth, letting his thumb work her sensitive nipple, as she squirmed and gasped under him.

Deciding it was time to move lower down Rey’s body, he paused on his journey to kiss the undersides of her breasts, leaving his mark on the soft skin there. When he tried to drop himself even lower, her felt Rey’s hands begin tugging at his upper arms. She tried to pull him back up to her face, but he stopped her.

“I need to taste you now Rey.” He told her, settling his face between her thighs and inhaling deeply. “You smell so fucking amazing right now. I need to know how you taste when you’re in heat.”

He leaned in and licked the trail of moisture that now coated her thighs, rumbling with pleasure. He sunk into her, lapping up the slick that dribbled from her swollen cunt. Dragging his tongue slowly from her entrance to her clit, he pressed into her flushed skin. When Rey bucked under him in response, he repeated the motion, thrilling when she began grinding herself into his face.

He let his tongue trace her clit with added pressure while Rey purred lust fueled thoughts above him. When her words finally sunk into his lust addled brain, he lifted his head to gaze at up at her.

“Please Ben,” she was almost begging him. “I need you inside of me. Please _alpha_. I need you.”

That was all he needed to hear. He quickly skimmed his way back up her body until he hovered over her, resting his weight on his forearms, gazing down at her flushed face.

“You want me inside of you, omega?” he asked her, loving how she looked as she gazed up at him.

“Yes Ben,” and he realized she was almost crying with need. “Please, I can’t wait any longer.”

He didn’t want her to suffer for even another moment. Sitting back on his heels, Ben looked down at Rey’s soaked entrance. He lined himself up and slowly sank inside of her. It had been a snug fit the first time they had done this, and while she still felt incredibly tight as she gripped his cock with her inner walls, she was so wet with slick, that he managed to side in easily in one smooth movement.

He pressed into her until he felt himself bottom out. He’d been watching Rey’s face carefully and the look of pleasure and relief that crossed it as he sunk into her was possibly the best thing Ben had ever witnessed in his life.

He held himself still, wanting to give her time to adjust to him, but she started squirming under him almost immediately.

He looked at her beautiful face and was filled with awe.

She looked back up at him with a smile on her face and said, “ _Alpha_ , I need you to fuck me. Now.”

Hearing Rey talk like that pushed him over the edge. He began moving into her with solid, determined strokes, heeding her cries of “harder” and “faster.” He wanted to give her everything she asked for.

Ben felt her tightening around him. Early flutters signaling that she was about to come. She squeezed his cock tightly inside her body and he felt himself tipping over the edge.

“Rey,” he gasped.

He needed to warn her, just in case she still wasn’t ready to be knotted by him. “I’m going to come – to knot you.”

“Do it. Please Ben, I need you.” Rey gasped.

She cried out as her fluttering muscles somehow gripped him tighter, pulling his cock deeper inside her. Her contracting muscles squeezed him, pushing him over the edge.

Ben came with a yell. He felt his cock expand and pulse as it began pumping his cum into Rey. He groaned, lost for words at the pleasure of his knot swelling inside her.

He felt Rey’s inner muscles respond to his swelling knot, gripping him in place and locking them together. His cock pulsed again, filling her with the cum her body craved and the feeling was more intense than anything he’d ever known.

Ben took a moment to catch his breath. He carefully balanced himself not wanting to crush her. Looking down at Rey, he brushed a strand of sweaty hair from her brow and smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's heat from her POV - so just lots of smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments! This chapter is just smut. The last two chapters will wrap everything up (and have more smut) and will be posted on Friday and Saturday this week at the latest.

When Rey finally pulled herself from her bed and shrugged on her robe, managing to shuffle to the door, she was fully prepared to murder whoever she found on the other side. But, when she caught a glimpse of a tall, broad back with shaggy black hair turning to walk away, her heart had stuttered to a stop before picking back up at double speed. She’d opened her door a crack in disbelief, and when he’d turned around and looked at her, his eyes wide with desire, she’d almost cried with relief.

By this time, she had sunk too far into her heat to care about anything but the sight of Ben standing there. When she caught his scent in the hallway, she’d instantly felt calmed. Her alpha was here and he would take care of her and ease this crippling pain she had been suffering without him.

She hadn’t wanted to wait another moment, she just wanted him. When he’d swept her up off her feet and carried her into the bedroom, she’d been half convinced it must be a dream. Ben touching her and tasting her, scenting her so that all she could smell was the blend of the two of them together, had eased the raging inferno that burned inside her.

Then when she could no longer take it, he had finally pushed his cock into her body, filling the ache that had been tormenting her from the very start of her heat; an ache she’d come to realize only he could fill. His cock pumping into her, hitting all the spots she’d remembered from their first time together had finally given her the relief her body was craving.

She’d come hard, his was so full inside her she’d struggled to grip around him and he’d soon followed. His warm spend filling her had brought even more relief but she’d still been left with a unsatisfied ache deep inside. Then his knot had begun to expand and for the briefest moment she’d felt a flutter of panic, but with her nose buried against Ben’s neck, his scent instead filled her with calm. This was Ben and she was safe. So, she’d let go and let it happen, not wanting him to stop. Instead of feeling suffocated, instead of panic, she found herself filled with pleasure and comfort and relief.

She could admit to herself that it had felt strange at first, that feeling of their bodies locking together, knowing she couldn’t pull away from him if she’d wanted to. The difference was that this time, she didn’t want to.

The just this side of painful, sweet pressure his knot gave her, combined with the steady pumping of his cum filling her was a new kind of pleasure she didn’t know she’s been missing.

Rey looked up to find Ben smiling down at her.

After taking a moment to catch their breaths, Ben carefully readjusted the two of them so that Rey found herself on top of Ben. She was now comfortably spread over Ben’s broad torso. He looked up at her with a dimpled grin. Rey, looking down at his sweaty satisfied face, beamed back. Her brain was enjoying a moment of clarity while her body reveled in the newly discovered satisfaction of being knotted to Ben.

“Hi,” She said, feeling shy at how close they were pressed together.

“Hello.” Ben said, taking a deep breath he continued, “Rey, I swear I didn’t know you’d started your heat yet. I was coming over to talk to you. Just talk.”

“Ben, It’s ok.” Rey interrupted. “In fact, it’s more than ok. I’m happy – no, scratch that. Happy isn’t a good enough word- I’m thrilled that you’re here.”

Her expression turned thoughtful.

“I didn’t know what to do. After we talked and you explained what was going on, I didn’t know how to tell you about my heat. I’ve never had a heat hit me this hard and I needed you and I knew I didn’t want anyone else with me. I don’t know what I would have done it you hadn’t shown up. I’m afraid I might have tried to find you.”

Rey shivered in fear. With her head clear for the moment she could understand how dangerous that would have been. She felt Ben tense under her and knew he shared her concern.

“I’m here now,” he told her, gently rubbing her back in calming circles. “I should have been here sooner. I’m sorry Rey.”

Rey shifted, meaning to say more, but when she shifted, rising up, hands pressed into his chest, they both groaned with pleasure and she lost her train of thought. The change in position caused her to clamp down tightly around Ben, triggering another pulse from Ben.

She followed Ben’s eyes to where they were joined. He glanced up and met her gaze.

“Is this ok Rey? How does it feel?”

It touched her to know that even caught up in such an intense moment, Ben was thinking of her.

She thought for a moment and when she answered it was with total honesty.

“You know, I always thought the idea of being attached to an alpha and not being able to get away sounded terrible, but here, with you – it feels amazing.” She smiled. “I had no idea it would feel like this, but I think it’s because it’s you. I don’t think I would want to do this with someone else.”

Ben pulled her down into a hard kiss, triggering another burst of blissful pleasure, before growling at her,

“I’m the _only_ one who is _ever_ doing this with you. Do you understand that _omega?_ You. Are. Mine.” He punctuated his last words with bruising kisses that took Rey’s breath away.

The part of her that had always feared this kind of intense intimacy thought those possessive words should have scared her, but somehow, when they came from Ben, his words excited her. She loved that she inspired such strong feelings from her alpha.

“Yes, _alpha_.” She answered him, “I’m yours. Only Yours.”

They lay there, resting quietly together, until she felt his knot begin to deflate. His cock remained firm and instead of pulling out of her, he instead began sliding her hips, rocking her up and down. She had expected him to need a break, but if he had softened at all he was already hard again.

Without his knot holding him in place, Ben began using his strong arms to lift her enough to slide himself until only the tip of his cock remained inside before pushing her back down until he was fully sunk inside again. He did this slowly and methodically until Rey was squirming and begging for release above him. Ben slipped his hand between them and began massaging her clit. While he did so, he gave Rey control, allowing her to switch to a faster pace that suited her need, matching his finger’s movements.

Riding his cock, she came on a cry. Ben came soon after and they were once again locked together. This time Rey was prepared for the sensation. She dropped herself against his chest, enjoying the relief his knot gave her. She could feel Ben dropping light kisses on the top of her head and she smiled to herself happily.

They fell into silence, resting and kissing lazily. Eventually she felt Ben soften and slip out of her. She was slightly disconcerted when she felt a rush of fluid follow, as everything he’d pumped up into her followed him out. She blushed at the spread of fluid that dripped out onto Ben’s pelvis.

“Do you want me to get a towel?” she asked him. Her omega was secretly thrilled at the sight of their mixed fluids but she didn’t want to gross Ben out.

But Ben just looked at her as if she was crazy.

“Don’t your dare, _omega_.” He told her in his alpha voice. “That’s mine.”

He reached his hand down between them, rubbing the mix of her slick and his spend around his public bone and up onto his abdomen. Scooping some with his fingers he then began rubbing it along Rey’s torso, coating her.

Locking eyes with her, he let his fingers slide down and into her dripping pussy. He scooped out more of their combined fluids and brought it up to her breasts. Beginning by coating one and then the other, he then began teasing her nipples, letting the spend work as lubricant as he pinched and rubbed her aching peaks.

Rey hadn’t known it was possible to come from just having her nipples played with, but what he was currently doing felt like so much more than that. With each hour that passed she was sinking deeper into a haze of heat filled need. She could feel herself losing control of her rational thought. She was only grateful that she’d been able to find a few moments to talk with Ben before she sunk too deep into her heat for any more playful words between them.

Ben continued to play with their shared spend. It seemed to fascinate him. His voice had deepened as he teased her with it. Abandoning her breasts, he began tracing her lips with it, feeding her their blended taste. He then followed his fingers with his lips, wanting to share in the pleasure of their combined taste. The intensity of it all was proving to be too much for Rey’s current state of need. The feeling of her inner muscles desperately searching for something, yet clenching on nothing was finally too much for her.

“Ben,” she finally begged him. “I need you inside me.”

She sighed in relief when she saw that Ben was already hard again. Seeming to struggle for words himself, he gave her one more tasting kiss before flipping her over onto her stomach and sliding into her from behind.

As he moved inside her, he covered her body with his own, leaning down to mouth at her neck and her gland again. Rey felt herself sinking fully into the haze of her heat.

For a long time, all she knew was want and need and Ben.

…

Over the next few days, Rey was vaguely aware that the world outside her bed existed. For those few day, only Ben, and what they did together, mattered to her.

It was Friday morning when she finally awoke with a head clear enough to think of anything else.

Rey stretched awake, arching her back and curling her toes. She’d never felt this satisfied before. Large muscular arms came around her, pulling her against the solid planes of Ben’s chest. His hard, insistent erection pressed firmly into her ass. She wigged herself against him and felt his rumble of pleasure.

She arched as he nuzzled his cheek against her neck, sucking softly at her scent gland and sending a shiver of pleasure down her spine.

“How do you feel?” He asked her. “Your scent is softer this morning.”

Rey thought about it. Her ability to form coherent sentences meant she must be over the strongest period of her heat, but she usually felt less aroused than this near the end. She’d never been with an alpha during her heat and she wondered if that was changing how her body was recovering.

“I feel clearer headed.” She told him. “It’s definitely fading, but I still feel really turned on, so I’m not sure. Usually, by now I wouldn’t need my vibrator anymore.”

Ben laughed at that.

“Rey, that’s not because of your heat. That’s just us. I don’t think it’s possibly for me to be anywhere near you and not be aroused and I think it’s the same for you.”

Rey blushed at Ben’s words.

“I think you’re right.” She agreed, thrilling at Ben’s own admission.

Ben pulled her back against him, nuzzling her neck. He started slowly mouthing at her glands and she felt her own body respond. His hands had been resting on her stomach, but he used them to reach down and grab her thighs, adjusting her position to better suit his plans.

Positioning himself he slid easily inside her from behind, one hand holding her hips in place while the other played gently with her breasts. All the while he continued to run his tongue and lips over her sensitive glands.

It occurred to her then, that someday she wanted him to bite her and to claim her as his own. That thought was enough to push her over the edge and she came quickly with a gasp. Ben’s hands grasped her hips as pace picked up. He pumped inside her as she began clenching around him, his own want driving him to push into her with demanding force. The angle of their connection prevented him from locking his knot inside her but she still felt the hard pulse of his cum when he came with his own cry of release.

They lay quietly together for a moment before Ben gently pulled out.

“I suppose it’s time to get back to real life.” He sighed, before climbing out of the bed. “But you should know, I’m not finished taking care of you.”

Rey only had a moment to admire his naked body before Ben scooped her up. He carried her to the shower, turning on the tap and gently setting her down under the warm water before washing her hair and body with hands that sometimes seemed to forget that their purpose was to get her clean.

After, when they had both toweled off, Ben led Rey to her couch where he settled her in another nest. This one made up of more pillows and blankets then she could possibly need. She left her resting there while he went to her kitchen to prepare breakfast, or lunch she supposed looking at the clock.

When Ben came back with food in hand, he sat beside her. They both ate quietly, needing the nourishment. Rey was also busying thinking about what she wanted to say. After this week together she couldn’t pretend there was nothing between them. She didn’t know how it would work or what she would do, but she needed Ben in her life. She hoped his being here meant he had decided that too.

Perhaps sensing the shift in her mood, Ben set his plate down on the coffee table and turned towards her, looking serious.

“I can tell you’re worried. You think I’m going to pull away again.” He told her. “But Rey, when I came here to see you. I knew what I was doing. The choice that I was making. I realized that you’re more important than anything else in my life.”

He grasped her hands, looking her in the eye. “You don’t need to worry about anything. I’ve already decided. I’ll going to submit my resignation on Monday. I won’t be your teacher anymore.”

Rey gasped, “Ben, you can’t quit your job for me! That’s not fair.”

He smiled softly. “Rey, I came here to start a new life, to try and make something new and good. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I realized the only thing in this world I’m not willing to risk, the only thing I can’t bear to lose -is you. If I have to make a choice, well, there is no choice. I want you.”

Rey felt tears form in her eyes as she looked up at Ben. She still didn’t want him to lose his job for her, but everything he said struck her deeply. She had always been afraid of letting someone too close, because when the time came, she didn’t really believe they’d chose her. Now here was Ben, picking her.

“I love you.” She said, the words bursting out of her. What else was there to say? He was everything she’d ever wanted in her life and even if it was fast, wasn’t their very biology insisting they were meant to be together? There was no doubt in her mind he was who she was meant to spend her life with.

Ben leaned in to kiss her gently.

“I love you too Rey.

Scooping her up in his arms Ben carried Rey back to her bedroom, where he showed her just how much.

…

It was late afternoon and they lay snuggled together on the couch, enjoying a few last moments peace before the real world came crashing in to break up the little love nest they had created this last week.

Rey was reaching for the remote when she saw a notification light up Ben’s phone where he’d left it on the coffee table. She reached over and handed him his phone. He glanced at it and cursed quietly to himself before setting it back down on the table.

“Who was that?” Rey asked, wondering what had upset him so much.

Ben rolled his eyes, “It’s no big deal really, just my mother checking in if I’m going to be at dinner tomorrow night.”

“Are you?” she asked.

“I really shouldn’t miss it.” He told her sheepishly, “I skipped the last couple. It’s been our way of trying to repair some of the damage between us.”

She was disappointed that meant this would be their last night together without the real world intruding, but she couldn’t begrudge his parents their time together. She was proud of Ben for trying to reconcile with them and she wanted to be supportive.

“You could come with me.” He asked, surprising her.

“What?” she said.

Ben looked like he’d made up his mind.

“Yes. Come with me. You should meet them. My dad already knows a little about you and it will help them understand when I quit my job. When they meet you, see what’s between us, they’ll understand why I had no choice,”

“Ben,” Rey started, unsure. “Ignoring the fact that you can’t quit your job for me, I really don’t want to be introduced to your parents for the first time as the student you’re having an affair with.”

“Rey, you know it won’t be like that.” Ben took her hands in his, “You are the most important thing in my life, they’ll want to know you. Why wait?”

“I’ll think about it…” she hesitated.

“Just think about it. I won’t answer her yet, until you decide. I can text her back tomorrow.” Ben told her, leaning in to give her a quick kiss.

Rey’s head was spinning. She’d meant what she’d said when she told him she didn’t want to meet his parents while still his student. They only had weeks left as student and teacher. There had to be a solution that didn’t involve Ben quitting or her losing her place at school. She wanted to talk more about what they were going to do on Monday, but when he began kissing his way down her body and settling his head between her thighs, he sent all her thoughts scattering.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is my version of a fairy godmother fix-it happy ending. Enjoy!

Rey woke to warm sunlight dappling her skin through the bedroom window. She stretched her muscles, feeling more like herself.

_Not exactly like my old self,_ she thought. Sharing her heat with Ben had changed things for her.

She was disappointed to find Ben was missing from what she was now thought of as “his” side of the bed. She had no regrets. She’d taken some big steps with Ben, but they had felt right at the time, and looking back on them, they still felt right.

They had failed miserably at staying away from each other, but Rey was determined there had to be a solution to their problems less terrible then Ben seemed to think. There had to be a way for him to keep his job. She’d help him think of something.

She stretched her arms above her head and reflected back on the last week. This was the first heat she’d ever finished feeling well more rested and relaxed than before it had started. With her head clearing, she became aware of the mess that surrounded her. She was glad she was feeling better because she had a lot of cleaning up to do.

She heard muffled movement out in the living room and forced herself to climb out of the bed to investigate what Ben was up to. She pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a loose tank top, not bothering with a bra or underwear. She was still feeling the tender aftereffects from so many days of intense activity and wasn’t yet ready to wear anything but the softest material.

Plodding down the hallway towards the living room, she stopped at the end of the hallway, taking in the sight before her.

She watched for a moment. Ben was tidying up the living room. A quick look around showed that while she’d been sleeping, he’d been busy cleaning her apartment for her.

He looked up when she stepped out of the hallway with a smile.

“You’re up,” he said. “I was starting to wonder if you were going to sleep all day.”

Glancing at the clock Rey saw it was after 10am.

“I was still tired, I guess.”

She gestured to the room, “When did you get up?”

He grinned. “I wanted to surprise you. We weren’t exactly neat and I wanted to help out. The bathroom’s all clean if you want a shower. Now that you’re up I can get the sheets washed and changed and do the vacuuming. That’s all that’s left, but I didn’t want the noise to wake you so I needed to wait…unless you want to eat first, you must be hungry.”

A rumble in her stomach decided Rey, “I’ll eat first.” She told him, still taking in all that he had done.

Ben hopped over to the kitchen and pulled out a plate he’d been keeping warm in the oven. Pulling off the aluminum foil, he set it down in front of Rey at her small table. 

The plate was nearly overflowing with pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon. Beside it, Ben set down a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee. Rey felt overwhelmed at his thoughtfulness. She wasn’t used to being taken care of and between the gourmet breakfast and the clean house she was feeling truly special and loved.

Ben saw something in her expression the caused him to immediately drop down to her eye level.

“Rey, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” he asked, looking bewildered. “I’m sorry if I over stepped. I just wanted to do something nice for you.”

At that, the tears that had been lurking just under the surface broke free.

“These aren’t sad tears,” she managed to say, wiping her eyes. “It’s just that no one’s ever done anything this nice for me before.”

Ben wrapped his arms around Rey, pulling her into a tight hug.

“You deserve it, Rey. I didn’t know it was even possible to feel the way I do about you. I just want to take care of you, to make you understand how special you are to me.”

“I feel the same way.” She told him, wiping the tears from her eyes. Her stomach rumbled again and Ben let her go.

“Eat.” He said, dropping a kiss on her forehead. “I’ll go change the sheets and then we can talk more.”

She watched him head down the hall with a smile.

Starving, she dug into her breakfast. It turned out that Ben was a decent cook. Rey decided she liked having someone take care of her.

She ate methodically, listening to Ben’s movements in the other room. She was just finishing up when he came out of the hallway with a pile of sheets and towels, stuffed in a pillowcase.

“I’ll take these down to the laundry room later.” He told her, dropping them by her front door.

He came over and sat down at the table across from her.

“Rey,” he started to say when he was interrupted by a series of firm knocks at the door.

She glanced over to the sound, confused as to who would stop by this morning. Her friends all knew she’d had her heat this week. They wouldn’t come by unannounced. Rose had texted to check that she was doing ok and if she needed anything, but they all knew that she didn’t like company during her heats and left her alone until she let them know she was feeling like herself again.

Glancing at Rey’s disheveled state, Ben stood and headed to the door.

“I’ll get it.” He told her.

She watched curiously as he went to the door and peered through the peephole. Whatever he saw surprised him, as he immediately swung the door open.

“What the fuck?” he said, sounding confused.

From her seat in the dining nook she couldn’t see around the door to discover what was going on, but Ben sounded completely put out by whatever or whoever was in the hall.

“What are you doing here?” she heard Ben ask, sounding angry now. She heard a muffled response and wondered what exactly was going on.

Needing to see what the fuss was, Rey made her way over to the door and Ben. Peering around his broad frame she caught sight of an older man and woman she had never seen before.

“What’s going on?” she asked.

She saw both sets of the older couple’s eyes widen at the sight of her before Ben shifted his body to block her from their view.

The older woman was staring at Ben with a strange expression on her face.

“When you didn’t text me back yesterday, I was worried.” She said, but when Ben just stared at her blankly, she continued, “Since your phone is still on our plan, I used the ‘find family’ function to see where you were.”

Ben was interrupted from answering by the older man, who jumped in to add, “I’m sorry kid, I tried to stop her.”

“Mom! You are not telling me you tracked my phone?” Ben asked the woman.

_Mom?_

Rey looked closely at the two people standing at her door. They had to be Ben’s parents. She decided she could see the resemblance so she must be right, but she couldn’t imagine for the life of her what they were doing at her apartment.

Deciding she didn’t want her neighbors hearing anymore of this, she nudged Ben, who finally yielded when her gentle push turned into a shove. He seemed to finally remember that she was standing there beside him.

“Please come inside,” she told his parents, making room for them to enter the apartment.

“Thank you dear.” Ben’s mother smiled, even as her nostrils flared and Rey knew she was scenting everything that had happened over the last few days.

Rey watched her give Ben a pointed look as she swept into the room while the man Rey assumed was Ben’s father following behind.

Ben sighed, shutting the door behind them and turning to Rey.

“These are my parents, Han and Leia.” He said to her, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. She couldn’t blame him. She could feel the flush on her own cheeks.

Rey forced what she hoped was a polite smile, still completely at a loss as to why they were here.

“Hi. I’m Rey.” She said while coming to the awkward realization that she was meeting Ben’s parents in a thin tank top with no bra and having no earthly idea what to do about it. She crossed her arms over her chest and decided Ben had a lot of explaining to do later.

They were all standing around awkwardly so Rey pulled the two dining room chairs over for Han and Leia to sit, then sat beside Ben on her little couch. She felt a moments relief that Ben had cleaned her apartment this morning. The mixed scents of her heat were still present but at least they were much less noticeable under the layer of Pine cleaner. She just wished she’d had time for a shower. She knew what she smelled like and the thought that Ben’s parent could scent it on her made her cringe.

“I’m glad to see you took my advice son.” Han said with a smirk, giving Ben a pat on the back as he sat himself in one of the chairs.

Leia had stayed standing. At Han’s words, her head snapped between the two men.

“Han, you knew about this?” she asked.

“I didn’t know this was the girl’s place, but Ben told me about the omega student he had in his class and what was going on between them.” Han shrugged and continued, “He asked for my advice and yeah, I told him to go for it. Life’s too short and all that.”

Rey looked to Ben, surprised. Ben had talked to his dad about her?

Leia, however seemed to have picked up on another point she obviously considered more relevant.

“She’s your student?” She asked Ben, giving him a look that, while not directed at her, made Rey want to sink into the couch.

But while Rey wanted to hide, she felt Ben straightened himself, sitting tall.

“Yes, mom,” He said, “and I know it looks bad, but what you need to understand is that we have is special. I love her and I’ve already told Rey that I’m ready and willing to quit to be with her. I don’t care.”

Leia looked at him and then at Rey.

“You are so much like your father. Always leaping in head first without thinking things through.”

“I am not.” Ben started to say, but Leia cut him off,

“Yes, you are. What are you talking about, quitting your job? You are not quitting. If Rey means as much to you as you say she does, then I’m happy for you, but honestly Ben, do you think you’re the first alpha teacher to fall in love with his omega student? There are procedures in place for this sort of thing.”

“There are?” Both Ben and Rey asked at the same time.

Leia simply rolled her eyes. “and you don’t think you’re just like your father.”

Rey could see Ben working up to say something in response to his mother when he was interrupted by Han, who, seeing the situation heading south, interrupted both his wife and son.

“Well, Leia, now you know Ben is safe and sound I think it’s time we get going and leave these two be. I know you can smell it as well as I can that this poor girl just wrapped up her heat and needs a chance to relax. There’s nothing more that needs to be said right now.”

He stood and began gently guiding his wife towards the door. With a nod towards Rey, he ushered her out in front of him, Leia looking annoyed at Han’s maneuverings and clearly having more to say. Han paused before closing the door between them.

“And Ben, don’t worry about dinner tonight. I’m sure your mother understands that you’ve had enough of us for this week.” He said with a laugh. Rey heard a muffled “ooph!” that she guessed was the result of a whack from Ben’s mom at his joke.

She sat on the couch, staring at the door after it slammed shut. Judging from the expression on Ben’s face he was as stunned by what had just happened as she was.

“So…those are your parents?” she asked him.

Ben’s ears were pink as he answered her with a mixture of embarrassment and frustration.

“Yeah, they can be a bit much; more than a bit actually. I can’t believe she traced my phone here.”

He shook his head in disbelief. “I don’t even need to be on their phone plan. I can pay for my own, she just really wanted to put me on it and it wasn’t worth arguing about it so I just went along with it.”

“Your mother clearly loves you.” Rey told him. “That’s a good thing…right?”

She could see why Ben was angry with his parents for meddling and she was a little nonplussed by their behavior herself. But at the same time, there was something touching about seeing how much his parents clearly loved him and wanted to help, even if they didn’t seem to know the right way to go about it.

“Yeah, it’s a good thing,” Ben sighed.

He perked up slightly, “if there’s a bright side to what just happened, I don’t have to go to dinner tonight so I’m all yours now.”

She smiled at that. “That is excellent news. I have big plans for you today, you know.”

Ben raised his eyebrows, but almost immediately turned serious again as he asked her, “do you think my mom is right? That there’s a way thinks can work out and I can avoid losing my job?”

Rey looked thoughtful. “She seemed pretty confident. Did you never look into it? I tried to look up the rules as a student but I couldn’t find anything on the website and I didn’t feel comfortable asking a guidance counselor.”

Ben had the decency to look embarrassed at Rey’s question. “No. To be honest I just assumed. I mean, how can relationships between teachers and students be considered acceptable?”

“I guess we’ll find out on Monday.” Rey told him.

“Well them, let’s forget about it until then. I’ve already told you that I chose you no matter what. It’s all just details now.” He said with a grin that told her he already had something else on his mind.

“You still need a shower and I intend to make sure you get all cleaned up” He told her, leaning down to kiss her gently before sweeping her up in his arms and carrying her into the bathroom and making good on his word.

…

Later that day they were lounging on the couch with Rey snuggled between Ben and her favorite fuzzy throw blanket. She was scrolling through movies, trying to find one they might both enjoy when Ben’s phone buzzed.

“It’s my mom calling,” he groaned. “Haven’t I had enough parental humiliation for one day?”

“You’d better answer it.” Rey said.

Ben laughed, “Yeah, I really don’t want her showing up here again tonight.

He answered his phone with a brusque “Hello.”

Rey listened to Ben’s side of the conversation but couldn’t glean anything from it. He seemed to mostly listen. After ending the call, he stared at his phone in silence.

“What did she want?” Rey asked.

He sounded stunned. “Apparently she went ahead and checked with the university about our situation. There isn’t an actual procedure in place because this sort of situation is actually quite rare, but she thinks it can be sorted out.”

Rey was confused. “I know your mom wants to help but is it really appropriate for her to talk to the school instead of you. It seems strange.”

Ben rolled his eyes, “that’s my mother. She likes to take charge.”

He looked uncomfortable as he continued, “My family is actually pretty closely connected to the school and my mom is on the school’s board and is a large benefactor.” He avoided looking her in the eye, focusing on his hands as he continued, “My grandmother was the woman who created the vision for the school, to make it a school that was safe for omegas.”

“Your grandmother was Padme Amidala?” Rey asked in surprise. “And your mom – who was here at my apartment – that was Leia Organa?”

“It’s not a big deal,” he said, stopping her when she tried to protest that it actually was. “She helped me get this job and well, you’ve met her. She doesn’t like to take no for an answer.”

“So,” Rey asked him incredulously. “We’re not going to get in trouble because your mom said so?”

That seemed way to easy. But Ben just shrugged.

“More or less, that seems to be the case.” He answered, looking abashed. “I think we’ll need to be discreet and avoid each other on campus, but with the term almost over we should be able to manage. Also, she says I need to have someone else grade your final paper. One of my colleagues is a close friend of hers. She thinks he’ll be able to do it.”

Rey still thought it was ridiculous that somehow Ben’s mom had just stepped in and solved all their problems, but at the same time she felt a cautious sort of optimism at Ben’s words. She’d finally found someone she could let all the way in and she’d been dreading the idea of letting him go again, but now according to Ben, they could make it work and in a few weeks when the term was over, they could even be out in the open about it with nothing to hide.

A large part of her recognized that it probably wasn’t fair that they were getting special treatment because of who Ben’s family was, but truthfully, she was just relieved that they could be together. In the end, she decided to just be selfish for once and take the gift that was being offered.

“I guess I need to thank your mom,” Rey told him. “And Ben, if you still want me to, I’ll go to dinner at your parent’s house with you next weekend.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you realize that you wrote a Student/Professor and they never did it in his office....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I decided to just go ahead and post this so you all could have the last of the smut for the weekend.)  
> This is it! The end! Thank you for every nice comment. It has inspired me and I'm already looking forward to my next fic.

“You can go right in, Professor Solo is just finishing his office hours, but he says he has time for you.” The department secretary told her with a friendly smile, clicking off her phone headset.

“Thank you,” Rey said as she walked by, fighting the urge to blush. Ben wasn’t expecting her but she had been too excited to share her news to wait any longer.

She hadn’t been to Ben’s office since September but she easily remembered which was his. The door was closed, but unlike the last time, this time she has no worries about what awaited her inside. Without bothering to knock, she opened the door and slipped inside.

As she entered the room, Ben looked up from where he was sitting at his desk. He smiled brightly when he saw that the last minute student he’d been told was here to see him was, in fact, Rey.

“Hey Stranger,” she said, giving him a saucy grin.

Ben raised his eyebrows at that. “Sweetheart, it hasn’t been that long. I saw you this morning before I left for work.”

“Well, it feels like forever, and besides,” she countered, “it’s been a long time since I was last here in your office.”

She thought back to the last time she’d been here. Right at the start of the semester when she’d come to explain herself to Ben and figure out how they were going to survive the rest of their class together. She had to laugh to herself at what a terrible job they’d done at avoiding each other.

Ben stood up from his desk and come around to where she was standing.

“That it has,” He said, leaning down her gave her a chaste kiss. “What brings you here today? I thought you were going to the library before your astronomy final.”

“I was,” she answered, smiling slyly as she looked up at him. “But then I changed my mind and decided I wanted to see you instead.”

She reached up and tucked a lock of his hair that had fallen forward behind his ear and leaned up on her toes to give him her news.

“I had an email from Professor Dameron. He graded my final for Omega Law and posted my final grade.”

“How did you do?” Ben asked, curious.

“An A.” she told him happily. “I think I got lucky and had a really good teacher.”

“I know for a fact that you got lucky.” He replied with a smirk.

“Oh my god! Tell me you didn’t just make a terrible dad joke.” She groaned, dropping back down on her feet. “I’m trying to set the mood here and you’re killing it.”

That got Ben’s attention.

“Mood?” he asked, perking up. “What mood are you trying to set?”

Rey looked at him with wide eyes, wondering how he could be so oblivious to what she was trying to tell him.

“You somehow seem to have overlooked a key piece of the news I just gave you.” She said.

When Ben just looked at her blankly, she realized she was going to have to make herself clear.

“I just told you that I received my final grade for Omega Law.” She started.

“And you did very well, I really am proud of you Rey. It wasn’t an easy final.” He answered.

“Yes, I did.” She told him. She was proud of her grade. It had been awkward at first, having to meet with Professor Dameron and his knowing looks, but she had understood it was the only way for Ben to keep his job and for her to still get her credits for the class. At least it hadn’t been for long and now she was done with him.

She continued, “But, most importantly Ben, it means I’m now done my class. It’s finished. You. Are. Not. My. Teacher. Anymore.”

She punctuated her last words with gentle pokes of her finger to his chest, emphasizing her point.

Ben stared at her for a moment before a slow smile widened across his lips.

“That’s true.” He murmured, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. “We should celebrate somehow.”

Rey stepped up on her toes to give Ben a light kiss.

“That was exactly what I was thinking.” She told him, dropping light kisses along his jawline and letting her hands run over his chest. She loved how hard his body felt under her fingers. She never tired of touching him.

Gently disengaging himself, Ben slipped behind Rey to lock the door. She turned to grin at him, excited to see where this was going to go. She’d forced herself to stay far away from his office these last few weeks knowing if she came by to see him, this was exactly what would happen. 

When she’d decided to come by his office today, this was exactly what she had hoped would happen.

Stepping back towards her, Ben pressed Rey against his desk then lifted her, setting her atop it.

“I love you.” He told her, before leaning into her, drugging her with slow languid kisses.

“I love you too,” She murmured against his lips, leaning into him, loving the taste of him.

Despite the fact that this was his office and they could be interrupted at any moment, Ben seemed to be in no rush. He was taking his time and Rey was enjoying the simple pleasure of the two of them just kissing while he ran his hands over and along her body. As his hand slid up her side, Rey became aware of it cupping her breast, his thumb grazing her nipple back and forth through the fabric of her sweater, but he made no other move to progress things any further than that.

But today she wasn’t in the mood for slow. She’d come here with other ideas. Rey couldn’t deny that over the last semester she’d spent more than a few hours daydreaming about Ben fucking her in his office. She’d enjoyed their experimenting in all the rooms and on all the surfaces of both his and her apartments, but the idea of being with Ben here in his office, knowing how completely inappropriate it was, even if she was no longer his student, held a thrill she had admitted to herself she wanted to explore.

As an alpha Ben naturally liked to take the lead in sex, but Rey had discovered that he definitely enjoyed when she decided to take control of things. She decided if he wasn’t going to take the lead now, she would have to do it.

Rey let her own hand begin tracing along Ben’s abdomen, before dropping it lower. It was impossible to miss the erection that was tenting his pants and she moved her hand to slide along the outline of his cock. It was difficult to do much through the layers of fabric he wore, but the small grunt, followed by the increased pressure of Ben’s lips on her mouth told her she was having at least some success.

Using both hands she unbuckled his belt, slipping it through the rings of his pants and dropping it to the carpet with a dull thud. She then got to work freeing his cock, relieved when it finally sprung free and she could get a proper grip on it.

As she worked him firmly, using the bead of precum that had leaked from the tip to lubricate her strokes, Ben’s hands joined his lips in increasing to a near frantic pace.

He finally ( _finally!_ ) pulled her sweater over her head, and Rey sighed with relief when his mouth closed over the thin fabric of her bra to suck her nipple into his mouth. The feeling of the wet fabric rasping against her sensitive flesh caused her to moan softly.

Ben pulled back from her breast and admonished her with a teasing smile.

“Shh, if you want to celebrate here, you need to be quiet.”

Rey nodded, knowing he was right.

Looking him in the eyes, she reached back to unclasp her bra, shimmying it down and letting it fall to the floor.

“I’ll be quiet _alpha_ ,” She whispered to him. “I promise.”

Ben’s eyes went wide at that. She knew he loved it when she acted bold but still called him alpha.

He paused then, looking thoughtful for a moment before a wicked grin broke over his face.

“What the hell,” he said, suddenly tugging her up.

He began stripping away her pants and anything else left, so that she was left naked, standing in front of his desk.

“What do you want to do now, _omega_?” he asked her, his voice deep and husky.

The sound rumbled through Rey causing her stomach to curl with desire.

She thought for a moment. Glancing back at the desk she made her decision. She knew what she wanted. Turning to face the desk, she planted her hands, then bent at the waist, parting her legs slightly. Her thighs were damp with wetness and she wouldn’t be surprised if she ended up dripping on the carpet, she was so turned on by what was happening.

She glanced back at Ben, watching him as her stared down at her with an awed expression. He met her eyes and grinned before dropping to his knees behind her. She gasped as she felt the press his face as he settled between her thighs. She could feel his nose nudging against her, as his tongue flicked across delicate skin. She gasped as one of his hands slid up into her cunt, dragging her own wetness up to coat her sensitive flesh before working her clit in gentle, teasing circles.

Remembering her promise to keep quiet, Rey bit her bottom lip in an attempt to hold in the moans threatening to burst from her at riot the sensations she was feeling.

She felt Ben’s hand leave her only to be quickly replaced with his other. He immediately repeated his earlier motions, coating this one the same way he had the first then continuing his purposeful movements against her clit as her knees began to buckle with pleasure.

Glancing between her legs she saw Ben using the wetness that now coated his hand to smoothly pump himself in time to the rhythm of his tongue on her and the eroticism of it pushed her over the edge. She came hard, trying desperately to muffle the cries of pleasure that wanted to burst from her lips.

He sat back on his heels, as Rey took deep panting breaths to try and calm her wildly beating heart.

“You said you could be quiet, _omega_.” He admonished her. “You didn’t do what I asked, so it looks like I’m going to be in charge now.”

With those words Ben stood suddenly. She felt his hands settle at her sides and she didn’t have time to prepare before she suddenly felt the full pressure of his cock, pushing into her cunt, filling her without hesitation. He pressed into her until he could go no further before leaning over to kiss her neck and suckle her gland. He repeated this several times, pulling out fully before pounding himself into her, taking her breath away. When he finally paused, she turned her head so that their mouths could connect.

He kissed her deeply and she felt one of his hands slide around to her front, feeling where he had joined himself to her.

“You’re so wet for me, Rey.” He moaned.

“See how wet you are?” he asked her, bringing up his hand, coated in her juices, to show her. “I can’t resist you. You always smell so fucking good.”

Rey let her lips curve, then leaning towards the hand he was holding in front of her, she slipped her tongue out, running it up his fingers, licking them and tasting herself on him.

At that Ben groaned and slipped two of his fingers into her mouth. He pumped them slowly while Rey traced them with her tongue before sucking the taste of herself off Ben’s offered hand.

As she pulled at his fingers, he had begun a slow rhythm with his cock. He was pumping into her slowly, rocking her against the desk. The feeling of the fingers that filled her mouth in a matched rhythm with his cock had her quickly building to another peak.

She could feel herself so close to another orgasm. She felt like she was stuck chasing it and coming close but able to reach it. Finally, Ben pulled his fingers from her mouth and reaching around her, he pressed them against her clit, rubbing tight firm circles that provided the last bit of needed stimulation to push her over the edge.

Her inner muscles clenched around Ben’s cock and she felt him soon follow her. She loved how full she felt when he made his own muffled gasp and she felt a gush of warmth fill her. He pressed his chest to her back and continued pumping into her as her orgasm stretched, all the while dropping little kisses along her back.

She began to feel a now familiar stretch as the tell-tale pressure she’d learned to appreciate as Ben’s knot began to swell. Rey knew she should warn him to pull out, but she gave into the third ( _fourth?)_ orgasm that was now coursing through her at the added sensation, combined with the pulse of Ben’s cock pumping even more warm cum inside her. As she came down from her orgasm, she could feel her own muscles, locking his knot in place.

There was a moment before either of them said anything.

Bent over Ben’s desk, coming down from her blissful high, Rey admittedly had a brief moment of regret that she hadn’t stopped Ben from knotting inside her. Their current position was not ideal and it wasn’t one they could easily move from. She reflected that they were going to be stuck this way for some time until Ben’s knot deflated.

“Rey,” Ben began, and she was glad to hear he at least sounded apologetic.

“It’s ok Ben.” She interrupted, deciding that what had happened before it, made begin stuck here well worth it. “But…can you maybe think unsexy thoughts? Will that speed things up?” she asked, trying to stretch her legs.

“I’m sorry, I wish I could. But Rey,” he laughed, “I’m staring at your naked ass bent over my desk and I’m knotted inside you, pumping you full of my cum. I’ve been imagining this for months. Since the first time you set foot in this office in September, actually. I don’t think there are enough unsexy thoughts in the world to override how hot this moment is.”

Rey blushed at that but couldn’t deny she’d been thinking of this moment too.

“I thought you were going to say you were sorry.” She told him.

“I should be.” he admitted, “Are you comfortable?”

“It’s not too bad.” She told him honestly. “You’re like a furnace so at least I’m not cold.”

Ben leaned over her, covering her and resting his arms under her head, trying to create a pillow.

“Does this help?” He asked, kissing her ear gently.

“Yes,” she told him, nestling herself in his arms.

They were both silent and Rey reflected on how far they’d come. She had never felt safer than she did with Ben.

“We’ve come a long way since that night we met.” She said suddenly.

Ben was silent for a moment before answering. Rey could tell he was thinking about everything that had happened between them in that last few months.

“We have.” He agreed.

“I could never have imagined anything like this,” she told him, remembering how afraid she had been to get close to an alpha before Ben.

Ben nuzzled at the gland on her neck, kissing it softly. “I still can’t believe this is real.”

“Me either,” she told him, pressing her neck into his lips as her inner walls clenched with pleasure when Ben pulsed inside her again, “but I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

Ben angled himself and pressed his lips firmly to hers, “We were meant to be together. I’m sure of it.”

Rey felt a bubble of joy rise up inside her. They were only at the start of their journey together, but she knew that was what it was, the start.

She could imagine a whole future laid out before them and she felt ready to face whatever life had to throw at them, knowing they would do it together.

“I’m sure too.” She said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an awkward ending that I couldn't decide if I wanted at the end of Chapter 15 so I decided to tag it on as an extra bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine this like an after credit scene in an Avengers movie.
> 
> I feel like a could write a whole sequel of this AU Rey and Ben making questionable choices and getting stuck in awkward sexual situations together.

(30 minutes later)

“Ben, how much longer do you think this will last?” Rey asked him, shifting carefully. “I’m losing feeling in my legs.”

Ben glanced guiltily at the clock and sighed. “It should be soon. It’s been almost an hour. It’s never lasted this long before…”

“Do we need to get help,” she asked, unsure.

“Rey,” Ben groaned, “There is no fucking way we are calling someone in here.”

She cocked her head to the side, looking up at Ben.

“Will you try thinking unsexy thoughts now?” she asked.

“Trust me, I’ve been thinking unsexy thoughts for the last 20 minutes.” He told her with a soft kiss to her forehead. “It’ll deflate any time now and we can go home.”

“We’re never doing this again, just so you know.” Rey said, trying again to shift herself away from where the desk was pinching into her hip.

“I know.” Ben said.

And Rey just smiled to herself because she knew that of course, they would.


End file.
